


For The Damaged Evil Heart of Morty Smith

by Pinkinsweats



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Doofus Rick is adorable, Evil Genius Morty, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkinsweats/pseuds/Pinkinsweats
Summary: A very gentle hearted Rick takes in a lonely eye patched Morty, whom he finds during one of his missions, but unbeknown to him, the boy hasn’t felt the tenderness of touch in such a long time that he becomes infatuated with Doofus Rick. Every display of tenderness dooming him more in his pathetic secret love, such a deserving life for the most eminent criminal mind within the Mortys.





	1. He was sitting by the docks, when he was seen for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!  
> Welcome to this fanfic, here you'll find lots of love, love love love. So, beware, you have been warned. ;)  
> By the way, I don't own Rick and Morty, pretty sure you already knew that. :P

It was already daylight when a certain gentle Rick fretted around his kitchen, brewing a cup of tea and opening his notebook at the same time, typing the words  _Lost and Found, Citadel of Ricks_. The webpage loaded as the teapot was almost ready. Usually, Rick would give priority to making breakfast, but today would be an exception. 

The page showed a catalog of Mortys, each unique yet distinctively mortish. Those were the lost and found Mortys, boys that had been abandoned by their previous grandpas and put up for adoption by the Citadel of Ricks, in hopes they would have a chance to be integrated into a caring environment. Well, at least that is what this gentle Rick had to offer.

The man sat at his tiny kitchen table and submitted his assignation requirement. He wished for a grandson, a companion eager to hop on adventures and play tea party, determined and strong; about their original dimensions, he didn't have a preference. A message appeared showing his application had been sent successfully.

With a content sigh, Rick closed his notebook, stood up and served himself a much-needed cup of tea. He was excited about this change in his life, a new face around the house... he couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, as he sipped his tea, a blue alert popped up on his screen making the tea cup plummet to the floor as an alarm called loudly for him to report on site. A fraud emergency was occurring in dimension C-132, it red that a girly Morty had been spotted selling false teleport guns to other Mortys.

As fast as he could muster, he prepared himself in his typical fashion. He didn't have a Citadel guard uniform, so he just put on a lab coat, light blue cotton shirt and his regular brown pants fastened by a belt. Full breakfast would have to wait. 

 

 

Tall buildings enclosed an abandoned site near a dock, the sun scalding overhead as it heated the pavement, which reflected the abrasive shining to any curious eyes.

The mission was easily contained by many multiverse Ricks, even though they could only find the merchandise, Morticia was nowhere to be found.

The mission had failed, for Morticia had escaped in time with a real portal gun, a fact which scared many Ricks present. There was also one more fact which irritated them, the almost absence of customers caught. Only a single, seemingly not related Morty remained inside the building almost an hour after interrogation.

Now, where was Rick Sanchez of Dimension J19ζ7? He stood around feeling guilty he hadn't been useful once again, his hands clasp together close to his body as a group of other Ricks spatted insults in his face.

"Go f-fuck yourself, doofus. You got n-nothing to do here. Your tears are contaminating the - _Burb-_ crime scene."

"No idea w-w-why the citadel keeps alerting you of these missions. You should be changed of division for our sanity."

"You guys are so m-m-mean! Please stop insulting me, it hurts my feelings."

"Why should we, a-are  _you_ going to stop being such a loser?" The other Ricks hollered among themselves, continuing their mistreatment of whom they commonly knew as doofus Rick.

Later, Rick J19ζ7 retreated from the group and made his way out of the basement they had been raiding. Outside the building, near the docks now sat a lonely Morty, both hands supporting his lopsided head, feet steady over the edge of the wall separating them from the sea, as he observed the site they had raided with only one visible eye, the other one parched in black. He didn't even spare a look towards doofus Rick.

Still, being in contact with too much  _Lost and Found_  information, Rick felt nervous about rickless Mortys. He noted the boy didn't have a citadel uniform, which alerted him even more. This might be one of Morticia's customers.

And so, the old man got closer and asked in a nervous tone, "Excuse me, would you be up to a little interrogation, just for administrative reasons."

Without looking his way, this Morty replied, "Not feeling up to it."

Rick retreated gently and asked again, "Of course, you are feeling under the weather after we raided and extinguished this opportunity for you, but you must realize this were fake portal guns. So, no real loss there, is it?"

The boy just hummed in what Rick took as an agreement hum. This sure wasn't a very communicative Morty.

"Excuse me for asking, but where is your Rick? Are you waiting for him?"

Still not returning his gaze, Morty limited to respond with a simple, "he is not here."

"Oh, I see..." he scratched the back of his head for a minute, he didn't know how to react. Was this a Lost Morty? Should he report him? 

A look at him made him feel he didn’t want to complicate his life anymore, he had a black eye patch, slouched figure and didn’t seem to be going through distress, if only fatigue. In consequence, he decided that were the boy to need help, he would be asking on his own volition. Insisting would only cause him embarrassment.

Rick smiled, his two frontal teeth protruding separately as he said “well, if you may need me, please don’t hesitate to reach me, I’ll be inside that building.” Afterwards, the scientist continued his investigation on the surroundings of the crime scene, in hopes of finding a hint of whom the supplier was, and maybe unconsciously, he kept away from the taunting group of Ricks.

The day went on uneventful, Rick had found nothing to correlate to a dealer, which really intrigued him. Also, when he had first arrived at the scene he had expected many more Mortys demanding refunds. He interrogated and classified only a bunch of Mortys.

The weight of night had fallen when he was permitted to retire for the day, his stomach felt revolving in gastric acid due to the absence of any kind of ingested food.

Feeling famished, he walked past the docks in direction to his ship. There, after all this hours, still sat the eye patch Morty, looking as dull and bored as a cardboard box. Rick felt kind of guilty leaving if this were to be a lost Morty, but he had already offered his help. It might be that in a few minutes his Rick would appear to take him home. 

 _Home_. Advancing towards the parking lot where his spaceship was neatly parked, he kept thinking about what a lonely place home was for his social being... his familiar being. 

Reaching his spaceship, Rick threw his lab coat into the back of the vehicle, and as he reached for his keys Rick noted their absence. Oh no. Where had he left them, had they fallen somewhere?

He returned to the abandoned site in search for his keys, they had this cute little plushie cat adorning them, making Rick believe it would be easier to find. As soon as he walked by the harbor he saw everyone had left, all but the lonely Morty. This intrigued Rick's curiosity.

At that point, he heard his keys jingle in that same Morty’s hands, as he caressed the cat doll. Immediately, Rick moved over and squated near him.

Having caught the boys eye, he asked, “E-Excuse me again, would you mind helping me ignite my car? I have come to f-find my keys in your hands a... and..., well.... this place is too lonesome too be waiting on your own.”

Rick could almost see weariness in the other’s eyes, but soon it dispersed, becoming a dull expression once again. The boy continued caressing the plush animal key chain. Then the older one rested a hand over the young boy’s shoulder and said in a friendly tone, “Would you like to come over to my place?”. There was a tremble in his hand, and Morty had picked on it, but it wasn’t fear, his eyes were too bright for that.

“We can inform your absence to the citadel using my direct line in my computer, and we could also have a decent meal before bed! You must be as hungry as I am. What do you say?” With a smile, he stood and offered a soft hand.

At that moment, time slowed down in Morty’s head. He had done nothing to receive this kind treatment, and that made him feel undeserving as much as suspicious. This was a Rick after all, it could be a trap to ensnare him and prevent his plans coming to fruition. But the truth was… he had nowhere to go in the meantime, he hadn’t been carrying a portal gun when they raided the building. The thought of a warm homemade meal appeared succulently pleasing in his mind, tempting his stomach just in the worst time.

A growl could be heard between both males, as Morty looked embarrassed. The man smiled knowingly, hand still outreaching, after all he also felt voracious for anything edible.

 

Morty accepted the offered hand, rose to his feet and dusted off his pants. He replied a short, “I could use a warm meal, o-ok, let’s go.”

Excited, Rick clasped both hands over his chest as he did all he could to keep his cool.

“Thank you, for accepting, please f-follow me!”

Rick leaded them to his vehicle as Morty walked slightly behind, wary of this anomaly happening to him, his visible eye collecting data about whom would be his host for today.

Langley and tall, muscular physic not developed; greyish skin most probably due to absence of suns exposure or his home planet might be surrounding a dying star; his haircut cut in a bowl shape indicated no vanity value which could lead to inferior amounts of social encounters; eagerness to bring a stranger home, if a Morty could be a stranger to a Rick, indicated a foolishly trusting mind.

“OO-Ok Morty, since you have my keys, let me ask you, do you want to start up the spaceship or maybe you would prefere for me to do it?”

In silence, Morty passed over the key. “I see no point in igniting a spaceship I won’t be driving”

The Rick fumbled with the keys nervously as he smiled at Morty and replied, “Of course, you are very rational, sorry.”

As they both sat inside, Morty noted a small blush covering his host’s face. He knew it was because of his answer.

“I’m sorry if I was rude.”

“Oh! D-don’t be, there is nothing to be sorry about.” Again, that smile.

 

Not very far into the older man’s galaxy, both their stomachs rumbled, silence engulfed them as they avoided each other eyes, Rick tried to fill the silence with some casual conversation.

“W…Well… we are almost there, just a few more minutes and we'll be right at my home. Would you prefere eating something specific?”

Shrugging the boy informally answered, “Not really, Rick.”

His name being pronounced without a pejorative, he couldn’t remember how long it had been since the last time he heard it that way.

Morty gazed into space while discreetly collecting useful data, as the absence of smudges on the left door, and no sign of nicked paint under the commands, the Ricks nervous smiles and shaky hands. Call it what you want, but his interest was piqued by this Rick's comportment. He couldn't wait to examine more once they arrived. As Morty averted his gaze from Rick, the spaceship suddenly came to a halt in front of a galactical market.

"Morty, we might need to buy groceries before continuing, I just realized I don't have enough food for two people." Embarrassed, he scratched his head and looked anywhere but at his new companion. "Of course, I can go alone if you would rather stay here."

The boy kept his dull façade, but internally his mind was overworking, if this Rick got out the ship, he could change plans and take off without having to kill him. The thought really shouldn't bother him...

Rick interpreted Morty’s silence as his decision to stay, and with a court “ok, wait for me, Morty”, the man stepped out and flashed his smile to the world. In his walk, there was a vigorous step, he seemed so happy in the boy’s eyes.

And some douchebags almost ruined it.

Morty saw from inside the ship how a group of cyber punk aliens made funny faces at his newly found Rick, whom seemed at the verge of tears as his pace slowed to a timid walk.

What to do? Should he...? Why did he even care?! 

One of the punks overstepped his boundaries as he blocked the way, laughing with his cronies at the gibbering wreck that Rick was subdued to.

Not knowing when he had gotten out of the ship, Morty was already at Rick's side, staring seriously at the three aliens.

"Move over, punks." In the point of view of the many eyes of the aggressors, a small teenage boy was but a flea. Roaring laughter boasted from the more obnoxious one, quickly followed by his mates.

With an ironic bow, eyes staring directly at Morty, he said, "please do pass, little boy."

At that moment, Rick seized his companion by his arm and went through the door, thanking hurriedly while he tugged at the offended teenager, rapidly directing them both to the lactose aisle.

Morty's anger dissipated as he became more conscious of the other's touch on his arm. He had forgotten what it felt to be touched in care, grabbed to escape, to keep him safe and alive. What strange effect was this Rick producing on him. Still... he wasn't one for unfinished business.

"Rick Sanchez, why did you escape battle when they clearly wanted to overpower you? And why thank them?"

"OO-Oh well, Morty, I should tell you by now… I-I-I kind of attract this unwanted attention. And I don't condone violence on my part, that w-why I avoid fights at all costs."

"Okay, but why thank them? They didn't deserve such kindness."

"It's not about deserving, rather than what we are willing to give." Rick smiled even though his eyes were still glossy from almost crying.

"Are you a fan of lactose? I mean, you aren’t allergic, are you?" Without his lab coat, he felt more exposed to the coldness of the fridges and to the naked eye of this Lost Morty.

The teenager just stood there on the aisle, his eye unfocused as he rearranged his thoughts about Rick, of his cataloging of life.

He felt as more than he was.

Alive and vulnerable because of this Rick, his heart skipped a beat as the man squeezed his shoulder before going on shopping.


	2. Pathetically inhaling the sweet scent of Rick Sanchez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick found a lost Morty, whom he takes along, but they stop at a supermarket on their way to Rick’s house. Trouble ensues.

The supermarket aisles were half way full of people, many who took quick glances at Rick, but he kept happily humming a soft tune as he picked different items. Morty was by his side, and that made him the happiest Rick.

On the other side, Morty maintained a close look on the older man, admittingly entranced by his unusual antics. The teen wished he knew why Rick had taken him along back on the docks, since most Ricks had left with their Mortys without acknowledging him, which was a convenient situation mostly.

But… as he looked Rick over -did the tune change?- the boy felt an unusual feeling residing inside him, expanding every second. Moreover, he felt expectant. 

"Hey-y, Morty. Do you enjoy TappityTap Strawberry Yoghurt?" 

Smiling, Rick held an impressive pink bottle of yoghurt with a small cartoon on its label, a strawberry that seemed to be doing tiny tap steps.

Morty limited to nod in agreement and the dancing strawberry took off its straw hat as it kept dancing.

"O-Okay! That's great, me too!" Rick gently added the item to his cart, "remember you can grab anything you-you want, but... w-within reasonable prices. My budget can only stretch so far."

Rick just kept surprising him, this generous facet could be very dangerous when accompanied by senseless trust.

A few minutes of shopping later, a package of pancakes mix found itself in the Lost Morty's hand, yet he didn't want Rick to pay for it, nor did he want to draw attention to the precedence of his own money.

Uncertain, Morty doubled over the cart and added the pancakes mix, eyes darting in Rick’s direction, yet the old man hummed impassively, smile still in place.

Just as they were done paying the cashier, the high-pitched screech of a female with three mouths for eyes alerted them. A bunch of young vandals stood four files away, hoisting two whirling and steaming guns and pointing them directly at a cat-like cashier.

Scared, Rick grabbed Morty's left arm, looked him in the eye and told him to run. As soon as Rick started, Morty noted they were leaving their groceries, so he grabbed all their bags in a single hand as they moved in between the spasm of customers.

Just as they were nearing the exit, Morty caught the eye of the ring leader who wasn’t carrying a gun, and knew they were the exact same punks who had made fun of Rick.

Just as fast the assaulter recognized him, the alien cyberpunk barked for his mates to shoot at the yellow tee boy and his grandpa.

Impassive, Morty waited for Rick to make it out of the store first, then in a heartbeat he extended his right arm, heavy with grocery bags, and in a flash fired his gun, freezing three bullets coming his way as well as the attackers.

With fright, Rick cringed as he heard the shooting ray too close for his liking, clueless to where it came from as he kept on running with Morty at his tow.

 Once at the ship, Rick’s was short of breath as he let go of Morty. He had been so scared for both of their safety, he needed to call the police! That’s when he saw the bags hanging from Morty’s arm.

"M-Mor-Morty! That was very dangerous of you! Bringing along the bags could have endangered- put at risk your life! Don’t you know those things are replaceable, but not your life!"

"..." Even if Rick was no longer holding his arm, he felt touched.

"O-Oh... I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to shout at you. I suppose- I guess I'm still shaken by the s-situation. Did you-u also hear a gun f-fire?"

Morty answered affirmatively as he began loading the ship. 

After Rick anonymously tipped the federation police, they both traveled in silence until they arrived at destination. Morty was mesmerized by the sight of it under the moonlight.

Rick's house consisted of a very little chalet, next to a pink river that passed silently behind it, reflecting a lonely milk moon traversing the riverbank. Many tall bluish trees swung with the breeze, illuminated by tiny flecks of lights hovering in the air.  The house itself was made of mahogany wood which made it, in Morty’s opinion, a nice addition to the scenery.

Even though Morty was amazed by the landscape, his face was emotionless, a fact perceived by Rick.

"It's not m-much, but I really hope you like it. Here is where I h-have lived a great part of my life. I-I always dreamed of having a family to s-share it with..."

Such a dream Morty could never harbor. Family could be a potential and constant danger to his plans, and he had always prioritized work over relationships... So he replied:

"Sometimes it’s better to be alone."

"...Morty... w-w-where is your Rick? S-Should we call him?

 "Ahmm, I don't really know where he could be.”

A look of pure concern was on Rick's face. He could only imagine an abandonment situation...

"Let's call the citadel after we settle, o-okay?"

"Okay, Rick."

 

Rick had put on his lab coat again, approached the house door and checked almost every pocket in search of his keys. Morty suspected a tendency of losing his belongings.

Before opening the door, Rick rose the key above his head and the plushie cat swung cutely. Morty seemed to like that kitty.  

"Please, d-do come in."

"Thanks." Morty was about to step inside when he picked on the suspicious sight of broken china.

Swiftly, he ensued to enter cautiously as he blocked the way with an arm. His other hand discreetly reaching for his gun.

"A-Ahmmm, M-Morty... w-what are you doing walking like that?"

The boy kept his trained eyes over the perimeter in search of any possible threat.

"Making sure it's safe. There seems to be a broken item, might be sign of struggle."

"M-Morty, I-I'm so s-sorry. How embarrassing, you-u see, I-I accidently broke my tea cup before. I'm sorry to have caused you distress, I'm such a klutz."

Rick covered his reddened face in shame. As for Morty, he retracted his fingers from his guarded freeze gun and looked over at the man.

He couldn't understand Rick's feelings and felt quite lost at words...

Silence covered them in its thick blanket, muffling their voices, until Rick decided to go and get the groceries. Morty could only stand there in stupor.

 

Morty was ready to compliment the food whether it was great or not, so it was a pleasant surprise when he bit a portion of the pancakes an enjoyed the incredible flavor.

“This is amazing, are you using the pancake mix I picked?”

“Y-You like it?” Rick smiled sweetly as he prepared another batch. “Yes, I-I did use it. Was it okay for me to do so?”

“Yeah, I really liked it.” He took another bite, “They are perfect.”

Morty watched the man lifting the saucer, making the pancakes fly momentarily. But what really caught his attention was the rhythmic movement of Rick’s hips in the process, swaying softly to an unheard tune.

“Do you live alone, then?” Asked Morty, his intentions unclear.

“Yes, since I never had a-any family of my own. And… W-Well it’s no secret that other Ricks don’t like me, so a roommate inside the citadel was impossible, the cost is too expensive for me alone.”

“Rick...after we call the Citadel I should see to my departure, I wouldn't want to be an intromission for too long, and I also have some thing to attend to.” He didn’t meant to sound harsh, but the reaction was worth it.

“W-What?! No, you don’t disturb me, p-please, believe me. You-u are very welcome here.”

“Thank you for your kindness, I’ll make sure to pay you back in time.”

“Don’t even mention i-it! Sincerely, it’s nice to have a new face around.” Rick stopped cooking, looked downwards and smiled softly. He had missed having company.

Morty poured _Magic Maple Syrup_ over the next batch of pancakes, internally thanking Rick for his hospitality as he watched that captivating smile.

 Once finished every batch, Rick sat in front of the boy, watching as he voraciously ate. Rick was surprised to find his pancakes were indeed delicious, not that he thought Morty a liar, it was just that…taking compliments was not his strong.

As time passed at the table, Rick began to wonder about the boy and his grandad. Did Morty miss his Rick? He sure wasn’t talking about him.

"You have been awfully quiet this last minutes, something bothering you?"  Morty was staring at the man, an eyebrow quirked.

“I-I'm sorry...! I didn't mean to space out on you. My mind just wandered off, nothing of importance."

 

Once finished, Rick decided to call the Citadel immediately using the direct line in his notebook. Soon, a Storage Rick face appeared on the screen, while a Morty stood nearby.

"H-Hello? I have a case of a l-lost Morty in my hands, not sure if he was… abandoned." He gave a pitiful glance to the boy, sitting at the sofa.

"Alright, what is his d-dimension?"

"Wait a minute."

Rick went over to the boy.

"Morty, you-u should come over to answer some questions."

Morty stood and advanced towards the notebook, enough not to be in sight but heard as Rick took a seat in front of the screen.

"I'm Morty from D-318, planet earth."

"Ok, so you are from a dipshits planet, huh, Mo-OOH-Morty? Humans made of carrots and you are allergic to them or some shit? Heh."

"Yes, I am."

"W-Well, it shows in the database your Rick was killed in an explosion. Only eye witnesses to identify him."

"You don't say, that is terrible." Even when he tried to sound convincing, his acting abilities remained flat.

"You are officially a Rickless bastard. D-Do you wish to enter -BURP- get in the Lost and Found Program?"

"No."

"Then don't waste my time, end of call."

The screen turned black, and almost immediately Rick's arms were around him, hugging his shameful being. The boy’s arms hanged tense at his sides. From his seated position Rick's face was on his shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry you-you lost your Rick... don't worry I-I can take good care of you until you decide w-what to do."

Rick pulled back a little from the embrace, still holding Morty.

"You can stay as a guest for as long as you want, o-okay?"

He hugged him tightly once more, Morty's arms still hanged, not daring to touch back. Morty was a mess inside, every cell in his body reacting to the closeness. It ended too soon.

 

Deep in thoughts, Morty was at his new room, seated at the ledge of a second-floor window, completely engrossed in dubious thoughts. He felt bad, well…that was not new, but now he felt it because he saw how good Rick was. Morty was an evil little creature enjoying the benefits of a trusting person.

He touched his shirt and thought of Rick's hug, body pressed flush against his. The warmth that perspired between them, the closeness...Reluctantly, he brought his T-shirt close to his nose and inhaled the remnant scent of Rick. Then he sighed in pleasure.

He looked out the window and thought about the many Ricks he had killed. Almost none had been personal. 

It was a killing moon that shined through the tree leaves outside, casting blurred shadows over the lawn. The more it shined the deeper the shadows. That night he stayed inside the house, knowing there would be few nights like this, of pure calm. Tomorrow he would begin to contact Morticia, evaluate the damage done to his inventory and maybe invite Rick to some ice-cream.

He felt the warm summer wind entering his window as he kept seated on the window. 

 

The next morning, Morty awoke to the smell of tumbled eggs and toast. Curious, he went down the stairs in his used clothes, but upon entering the kitchen he was impacted to see a dancing Rick, moving sensuous to the rhythm of music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!  
> Finally, I decided to update. Yay! Feel free to tell me your view on the story so far, and ask me any questions, :D  
> Have a nice day, wherever in the world you might be!


	3. When Rick's insecurities from the past are confronted against Morty's actual behavior.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty prepares to do evil as Rick rearranges his house.

What a perfect morning to be alive!

Rick Sanchez, earth dimension J19ζ7 felt like baking cookies and redecorating as he went about his house, enjoying the warm feeling of knowing someone else would soon join him for breakfast.

It had been forever since this house had seen more than a single pair of feet. Too long, in fact. 

A Morty...

Rick felt ecstatic as he cooked some tumbled eggs alone in the kitchen, one of his transdimensional radios playing an alternate version of  _The Killing Moon_ , from C-137. He really enjoyed their music development, very varied.

Slowly, he gave himself to the music, swirling around the kitchen space as the eggs slowly cooked themselves at a low flame.  _Under blue moon I saw you_. He raised both arms over his head as he closed his eyes and twirled his hips in slow motion, moving in sync with the beat of the song, but as soon as he opened his eyes he stumbled.

Morty!

The teen was seated at the kitchen table, eyes focused on Rick, taking in his blue and golden apron, which contrasted with his thick blush.

Every hair seemed to tense in Rick's body, how could he have not noticed the presence of Morty?

Speechless, he looked at Morty apologetically and resumed his cooking. 

Morty thought to himself that there was something wrong with him, for he had liked what he saw. Confusing non-practical thoughts swarmed his early consciousness. That brief dance had been tempting and innocent at once, his mind would lock it on his memory. Something had to be wrong with himself.

"G-Good morning, M-M-Morty! How was sleep?” The older man asked nervously, doing what he could to hide his reddening face.

Morty was battling furiously his thoughts as he answered. “It was okay.”

“T-That’s good news! I was kind of worried you m-might have had a cold night, I usually don’t turn up the heat and I-I forgot to ask you before you retired.”

“It was alright.”

Last night had been one of the few peaceful and uneventful nights of his life, he had enjoyed the calm of just relaxing atop a soft nice warm bed. For a moment, he had forgotten what a crazy world they lived in.

The boy had a pleasant time joining Rick for breakfast, but time was advancing too fast for him and he needed to contact Morticia as soon as he could.

“Rick, I’m sorry to leave this early, but I need to do something. Ahm… will you be free this afternoon, maybe?” Stupid Morty, making it sound as if it were a date. Ha ha. He frowned his visible eyebrow and looked straight ahead of Rick.

“O-Oh! Oh... well, but y-you will be returning, r-right? And ahmm... yes, I suppose I w-will be free this afternoon.”

Morty evaluated Rick’s insecurity and thought of a possible and valid excuse to reassure him. “I will go bring my other clothes, if that’s okay with you. I don’t happen to be carrying a spare.”

Rick face palmed himself and exclaimed, “Oh shoot! How could I-I be so careless, do you n-n-need for me to share some clothes with you for the m-moment-?”

“It’s fine, Rick. I’ll go get my own.”

Rick smiled softly, knowing Morty would be back relaxed him.

When Morty decided to take his leave, he stood and with a court nod he went out the door. Rick was waving him good-bye from a window.

He walked away from the house for a while before stopping to think. Okay, so he wasn’t carrying his portal gun, issue number one. Second, he didn't have the means to charge his phone without dismantling Rick's furniture, but the battery was still alive.

Solemnly he dialed a number by memory. At the third tone, a female voice answered in an effusive way.

“Morty! Is that you?!”

“Yes, Morticia, how is everything?”

“We lost a third of our goods during yesterday’s raid. It was good thinking of you to have them blocked and only operative once I sold each one individually. By the way, I saved the profits.”

“Good. My portal gun?”

“I got it, do you want me to take it over to you? I’m kinda busy right now arranging the base, could it be in some hours maybe?”

Morty sighed… As efficient as his partner in crime was, she tended to obsess over decorations, a fact which quirked him at times. The base was covered in flowers wall decor. What could be so fun sticking flowers to things? Well, apparently Morticia knew.

“I’ll send you my location, I'm in J19-zeta-7. Just open a portal and throw it wrapped in some of my clothes.”

“Clothes? Ok, I’ll do what I can.”

Not a minute passed before a white ball came out of a recently opened portal. Morty kneeled and opened it, checking his portal gun state, no harm done. Then he realized what the white cloth had been.

“Morticia, I need more clothes, and not just lab coats…”

“Aww Jeez, sorry! I just grabbed the very first thing I saw. Here, let me get you some other things.”

Many garments flew out of the portal, cascading in a blur of yellow t-shirts and jeans.

“Thank you, Morticia, do contact me if you may need assistance-”

“I know I won't need it.”

 

Morty gathered his belongings. Before going back to Rick, he needed to attend one final situation, including getting a backpack. Balling all his clothes together he proceeded to open a portal to his lair. 

As he overstepped to the other side, the stench of various earthy fumes made his throat clench. He was standing outside a ginormous monticule of unidentifiable dirt, many pikes surrounding it. 

The place was still in construction phase, but soon the aliens he had submitted would finish it and develop his plan. 

His thoughts wandered to Morticia. She had the courage and strength to risk her life without the protection of a Rick, as well as the charm to negotiate and convince. Traits he valued in his criminal organization.

After all, he was the mind, the brain, not the acting being to deliver the plan. Morty was more of the man in the shadows, coordinating every movement. 

Thinking about his lack of traits he first admitted not to be remarkable in physical strength, nor in his acting abilities. Oh well, at least he knew how to shoot.

He went inside his base and walked straight to the control room. It was ample and the walls were all huge hexagonal window panels. 

A snoring Rick laid at the foot of a table, sprawled on the floor. Morty looked at him with disgust as he set his clothes over his desktop. This Rick had also been one of his solutions to his lack of abilities. Morty hated to admit that even with mechanical enhancement, his own boyish body was not the ideal to his hyperactive mind. After all, he was still a growing scrawny teenager.

With a sigh, Morty detached his eye patch and activated it, making sure the cables were well connected.

Only out of habit he said aloud, “Activate  _Prototype ER_ , be of assistance. Set on automatic with feedback options.”

The Rick opened his wrinkled eyes, heavy bags under them from lack of restful sleeps. He saw his Morty and told him to stop staring like a dipshit and get to work.

“Tone down dominance to bellow level 3.”

Rick just sat there awaiting orders.

 

 

At least three hours had passed before Morty opened a portal back to dimension J19ζ7. The sun shined over the tall grass that surrounded Rick's house, but at the same time a cool breeze lushly refreshed his exposed skin. It was a wonderful day. 

Backpack over his shoulder, he stepped near the door and decided to knock first. It wasn't long before Rick opened. 

"M-Morty! How splendid! You are back just in time. I was rearrang- rearranging the house, moving things a-around when I found  _this_!" Rick was holding in his hand an old-fashioned camera, the like that took instant photographs.

"W-would you like to- like to take a picture with me?"

Morty thought about it. The real risk was zoned to almost 0, he was externally identical to any other Morty. But his eye patch...

"Why don't I take one of you? I don't want to be photographed."

"Oh. Oh... W-Well, it isn't fun that way... doesn't matter. Maybe some other time."

"I'm sorry, I haven't change clothes in two days. I'm not looking my best right now."

"Of course, I-I understand." Rick scratched the back of his head in a nervous habit. "Would you like to take a bath?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Before stepping out of the room, Morty looked back and saw Rick staring at the camera he was holding. There was no smile.

 

Back in his temporary room, the teen opened his backpack and extracted his few belongings aside from his clothes. 

First there was his lab coat. Clean and pressed, if a bit wrinkled, that item he had carried with himself for as long as he had learnt science was his favorite topic.

Morty remembered the times he still attended school, how much fun he used to have in science class, he had even enlisted on an extracurricular program. 

That had been years from now, and both sleeves of his lab coat now reached above his wrist.

Out of his backpack also came his faithful computer. This piece of technology had been one of his firsts developed prototypes. It had interdimensional signal as well as an advanced hacking program. The things it had seen. Not just federal and citadel secrets, but such unbelievable amounts of porn as well.

Third came a deodorant, a tooth brush and paste, a small bottle of cologne, and a hair brush. All came in yellow. It was his favorite color after all.

Forth, some of his own portable artefacts and small creations he had decided might be of use to carry with himself, such as his portal gun, his freeze gun, small machines and test tubes with neon concoctions, screws and screwdrivers of various sizes, as well as other related items. 

He organized them inside a desk, and within minutes his mastermind developed a way to turn one of the cabinets into a safe. Now settled, he was ready to shower and get ready for his day out with Rick.

 

 

 Morty had insisted on Rick bringing the camera to their day out, a fact that Rick perceived as guilt, which made him feel guilty in return.

As they walked next to each other Rick couldn't help analyzing the boy. He usually expressed no emotions, but it was clear to Rick that deep inside he felt, and a lot. His empathy level could be above average judging by how he responded every time the boy thought he had hurt his feelings. 

That’s why he decided to treat him a special oversized deluxe ice-cream when they arrived at the ice-cream post he loved. 

The sweet boy had even asked him which place would he recommend for their excursion. It was cheesy, but Rick's favorite place in his galaxy was Lovely Hour.

 

Since there was a park nearby they asked for two ice-cream cones to go. As they waited Rick rested his hand on Morty's shoulder, making the height difference even more notorious.

An abstract looking alien asked them for their order.

"Would you prefere sprinkles on yours, little boy?"

Morty drew the line.

"No."

Rick looked surprised, he had forgotten how stern Morty had been when they met yesterday. 

"O-oh... well I would like some unicorn sprinkles on mine, thank you."

Morty was visibly frowning at the employee as they received their treats. Both Rick and Morty retreated into the park, searching for the scarce shade of a tree to protect them from the abrasive sun rays. What a summer day it was.

Once they both reached a secluded area near a pond, they sat on the grass to eat and watch some ducks frolic as they swam.

About almost ten minutes passed in silence, Morty was still frowning. It really bothered him when people treated him as a child, a boy. It bothered him since he had lived his childhood as an adult mostly, and the time to be a boy and play around had died long ago in his lifetime.

He was a man.... Even if he just wanted to laugh and throw bread crumbs at the playful ducks.

Rick was also strangely quiet for a very long time. Morty looked at him and saw him staring at his camera, held between his pallid hands.

Suddenly, Rick spoke, eyes on the camera as he began to retell a memory.

"When I knew of the e-existence of the Citadel of Ricks I became v-very excited. I-I thought about the possibility- the chance of meeting my alternates self’s, my alternate f-families, seeing how-w it could have been if-if I had had children. Even grandsons.

"I was so excited that I-I decided to buy this camera. I photographed- took pictures of almost every s-second of my life, other Ricks and M-Mortys, the infrastructure, s-sometimes the space surrounding it, and then I-I realized... I had n-n-not been in any single photo.

"M-Morty, I noticed you felt bothered by the concept o-of being a little boy, and I-I-I don’t know you enough to know why, maybe someday I will, who knows? But, w-what I mean to say is… if you care about what others say about you, y-you just might stop w-wanting to look at yourself anymore."

The older man looked fragile and exposed, his eyes watery as he avoided looking at Morty. Rick had opened up to him, but Morty wasn’t good dealing with others feelings, so he did the best he could and mumbled, “I understand.”

Rick smiled, his feelings validated. “Thank you, Morty. I'm sorry. I'm such a foolish crying baby.”

Morty stumbled over his words as he said, “W-Would you care to take a picture with me?”

“Oh, M-Morty.” Rick grinned. He rose the camera to his eyes, but then decided to put the temporizer, set the camera on a rock, and run to Morty’s side.

There he posed for the picture with one arm over Morty’s shoulders, as a timid smile flourished that warm summer day. On the other hand, Morty was slightly blushing at the contact, his eyes darting sideways in what he thought a clearly non-suspicious way, just as he caught sight of Rick’s smile there was a FLASH!

The light spots blinding him for some few seconds, Morty couldn’t help but laugh as the photo was printed.  Upon hearing the delight of the teen, Rick turned to him grinning and joined him in his laugh, and so the summer wind took off with their laughter, just as Rick squeezed Morty’s shoulder before letting go.

 

Later that day, neatly placed between Morty’s scarce belongings, that same picture rested inside the safe that Morty had built earlier. Morty had just locked the safe when his cellphone rang. 

When he saw the callers ID, Rick bursted into the room arms flailing around and exclaimed they were having their first adventure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for all of you who are reading this story! If you have anything to say feel free to comment and let me know, from your intake on the story to your own insecurities. Ha ha, ok no.  
> All criticism will be welcomed.  
> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter, since I love these two.  
> Love ❤︎


	4. Days become months, and their dynamics are cemented into unknown territory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty is very stressed and afraid.

"M-M-Morty! Hurry, we need to report to a mission in planet Locopola of Dimension JC-340." He had begun running down the hall, getting out of the house in a matter of seconds. Morty had followed straight behind.

"There has been sighting of Morticia! We need to narrow down on her and then capture her." 

Rick was already inside the ship as he continued his explanation. "W-well, not us. We are to keep record of the situation for later archives and interrogate special witnesses. Still! Our-Our presence is required!" 

Morty could see the excitement in Rick's agitated arms. He had been clearly looking up to this moment. 

Yet Morty's phone kept buzzing. Morticia’s incoming call now held a mortal meaning. He silenced his phone and tried to text her his situation. She needed to get out of that planet before they got there.

His nervous fingers locked and unlocked his phone anxiously, while Rick kept rumbling about how much fun they would be having. Morty tried his best to look calm, even when his hands felt slippery with sweat.

There was no reply from Morticia.

When they arrived, once again only a bunch of Mortys were found after their failed attempt to capture Morticia, for she had gone into hiding before the Citadel Guards arrived. Guard Ricks and Mortys were scouting the alleys in search of her, scanning every brick of that filthy city to locate her. 

Meanwhile, Doofus Rick and Evil Morty were stuck inside an empty container where they developed their interrogation of customer Mortys. The gentler Rick lead the questioning, after half an hour all efforts had proven fruitless, the Mortys weren’t telling anything useful. That's when Morty suggested Rick to grab a hot chocolate to loosen the other Morty's tongue.

"Great idea, Morty! See how-how useful you are? I'll be right back."

A soon as Rick went outside the container, the kindness was over.

"Ok, Morty. You are going to tell me where is Morticia."

"B-But I-I don't know where s-she run off to."

"I call bullshit on that."

The Morty stuttered trying to say that he knew nothing.

"Listen to me. I won't repeat myself," Evil Morty's eyes were cold steel as he stared down his doppelganger. "You will tell me all you know, otherwise I'll make sure you become not only Rickless, losing your only friend, but also I will send all your porn history to your sweetheart Jessica-"

Yes, the other Morty's eyes widened in fear at that. 

"Making sure to eradicate any chance you had of ever being with her without Rick's help."

"Oh jesus! A-A-Are you crazy, man?"

"Don't test me."

"O-Okay, okay," the Morty sighed in defeat. "All I know is s-she said she couldn't leave her merch, so she tried scaping in a car nearby. It was a black car, only three wheels."

"Detail!" Morty slammed his fist on the container wall, making an awfully loud bang reverberate inside, making the other Morty cover his ears in pain.

"It had some flowers decorating the doors! Jeez, that-that is all I know."

"Thank you for your collaboration. Now..." Morty leaned closer, his eyes two bottomless back pits, no remorse, no mercy in sight, "don't ever mention this conversation ever again, or else you will be a floating corpse in dead space. Understood?"

The other Morty nodded in fear. 

"Good. Now you are going to thank my Rick for the hot cocoa he brings you, and keep up your ignorance charade."

"W-w-what?!"

"And be kind to him. I'll keep a close eye on you."

Just then Rick came back with three steaming hot cocoas for them, he said that he didn’t know whether Morty would also like one, so he decided on bringing one for each. After a few sips, he resumed his interrogation of Morticia’s whereabouts. Once again, no relevant information came out of that nervous Morty.

 

Dawn was almost upon them, and lack of sleep was causing a particular Rick’s eyes to close, so he proposed for them to finish their work and return to his house. The eye patched Morty got closer to his hosting Rick, and so they walked side by side to the ship.

Rick frowned as he said, "The poor Morty's have been once again fooled into this portal gun scam. I feel sorry for them."

Morty was being silent, his mind racing through the possibilities of Ricks finding his accomplice.

“M-Morty, do you know how to drive? Just wondering -” The moment the silent teen climbed into the ship his cellphone started buzzing. Morty began to panic as he debated about silencing it, but it was too late.  

"W-What is that? My ship has never sounded like that... c-could it be its malfunctioning?" Rick looked around the ship while Morty sat paralyzed, Morticia’s number glaring back at him. 

"Morty," Rick narrowed down on the boy, "excuse me for asking, b-but are you by any chance buzzing?"

Morty took a deep breath and decided to play it cool. "Rick, I need to take a call. Could you wait for me inside the ship? I'll be right back." 

As soon as he said it he was out, closing the door behind. With nervous hands he finally answered, hearing Morticia’s labored breath at the other end of the line.

"Morty...! Augh..."

"Hello? Yes, this is Morty, I'm near a cafeteria, where are you?"

"Cafeteria...? Oh...right, eavesdroppers. Yes, well... Morty... I did what I could, now the business is over, Morty."

"What did you do? Where are you?"

"I... Morty, I'm sorry, but vigilance is at its maximum lately, I did the only rational thought I had at the time. I destroyed the evidence. I disintegrated the car... portal guns included."

"..."

"I'm sorry, Morty."

"Its... it was the best solution. I now have intelligence inside the citadel guards operative and it’s no longer reliable doing business."

"So... is this the end?"

"Yes."

"Morty... at least tell me one personal thing about yourself. After all this time of keeping up with your schemes, please. Do it for me?" Morty could hear the girl coughing.

"That-" With a sigh and a hand to wipe his face Morty conceded. "I found a caring Rick."

Morticia replied in between coughs, "Woah, Morty. Th-That is really something. Don’t get too-too attatched."

"Yes. Please survive, good-bye."

"Good-"

Morty hanged up as soon as he noticed a Rick approaching their direction. He seemed very different from his Rick, this one had his hair combed to the side and an apathetic face as he sauntered towards not him, but Doofus Rick.

Said Rick got of the ship to salute the newcomer, a shy smile on his lips as he stood nervously.

"H-Hello, boss! W-what brings you here?"

"Rick J19ζ7. Next- Next time you bring an unauthorized M-M-Morty to an ongoing investigation you'll get sacked, this is a warning."

"W-W-Wh- I-I-I, I didn’t mean..”

"Do you understand?"

As they kept discussing- well... Rick only nodded submissively- another Morty approached the eye-patch Morty.

"D-Don't worry, this happens about once a month, it’s just p-protocol to my Rick, to keep a stern controlling hand on others." 

The eye-patch Morty didn't even turn to look at his counterpart, he was too engrossed on both Ricks’ conversation. He was tense about the situation as he saw the gentler Rick mumbling apologies and trying to evade confrontation. This time intervening would bring no good.

 

Once back at planet earth J19ζ7, both Rick and Morty had a lot to think about. 

Rick thought about registering Morty in the citadel guards list, as his interrogator and paperwork collaborator. But… he felt insecure about the boy’s decision. He loved his job, even though there were some hardships with his co-workers, but he knew Morty wouldn’t have that sort of problem, the teen was hard on the outside.

They went inside the house and Morty walked straight to his room, locking the door behind him. He needed to think, alone, away from everything. Morticia. He felt anger boiling in him as he thought of her, about the possibility of her death. There was nothing he could do, any movement of another Rick or Morty near her would draw unnecessary attention. Still…he put on a jacket, and took his portal gun on a pocket intending to get out of the house. To where or to do what, he wasn’t sure. He was losing his clarity. But before he reached the front door he overheard Rick from the kitchen. 

"Maybe he will be e-excited to be working as my collaborator- assistant. I'll make sure he has a lot of f-fun every day, there are so m-many adventures to go on, so many tea parties await us!"

Morty’s hands trembled on the door knob. He couldn’t expose himself. Not now that he got something good going on in his life. He should do as Morticia and lie low for a while, until the Citadel of Ricks toned down their search. He took off his jacket and carried it back to the guest room. For the time being, he would wait until his lair was fully constructed to restart his plan by new means.

 

Months went by and Morty developed a routine with Rick, they went on random adventures now and then, on occasions doing missions for the citadel, but mostly having fun between them.

Even when Rick tried to keep them both out of trouble, it seemed trouble was their mistress for how it clung to them.

The hardships, the unexpected runs into danger, being at the edge of death on some very particularly violent adventures, all of it had brought them closer. Bonding in the aftermath of adrenaline, as they grinned in between pants, revitalized for they would live to see another day.

To Morty, their bond was special, it reminded him of his time at school and his silly crushes on classmates mixed with the adoration he felt for the most eminent teachers. Even more, it felt like friendship.

 When they weren't running for their lives, they spent their time enjoying tea partys just as Rick had wished for decades, as he had confessed to Morty. In fact, it was Morty the first to ask about it one special day when he saw Rick playing alone, surrounded by stuffed animals.

Morty had asked what it was like to imagine a tea party, to which Rick had replied if he would like to join him. Normally, Morty would has strayed from such childish activities, but the desire to have new experiences with his Rick made him want to try at least once. 

The truth was, it wasn't all that bad. He had enjoyed hearing Rick laugh as he served tea, and when he gave a cup to Morty, their fingers touched. The sensation to Morty was that of feathers tickling his hands, making him shake and spill the tea.

From that moment Morty became afraid. 

This was no ordinary crush... he was falling hard, and that frightened him. 

He was a cold mastermind, some had called him the _evil mind of the unknown_ , for none could see the strings he played, nor anticipate his next move.

And now, after several months in the company of Rick, he was reduced to a pathetic love-struck teenager every time said man touched him. If only the other one knew what he did to him.

Their bond grew strong, and one day Morty ventured into the house without knocking and found Rick working on an experiment. On closer examination, he deduced that to create a helmet to increase his IQ it would take more _Turbulent Juice_.

In good faith, Morty dared to correct Rick, explaining where was the error and how to proceed. Rick looked at him dumbfounded. The teen thought he had made a mistake in pointing out the flaw, and was about to leave when the older man exclaimed, "welcome back, M-Morty! Didn't know y-you had arrived. Could you explain again that thing about more juice?"

Rick was smiling the widest that day.

Rick thought of Morty as a genius since then, marveling in all his knowledge and logic, constantly stimulating him to keep learning more.

At some point, Rick had tried to convince Morty to attend school, which had resulted in the firm denial of Morty. He defended that school would be a waste of time, for they only taught basic stuff. That had been only half the truth.

 

They had a calm environment around them as their relationship became that of two good friends, helping each other and criticizing when necessary. Rick was out of himself having someone to share his feelings with, and so he retold Morty his life, he expressed his fantasies and future desires, as well as his innocent expectations of life.

And Morty...

He was living a life that didn't belong to him.


	5. Is this a subtle confession or is Rick imagining things?

"M-Morty! Where are you?"

The deafening sound of strepitous fear echoed on the deep caverns of Hoppimock. A lonely Rick calling out to his friend merged with the unnerving silence of the tunnels. He shouted once more, frightened by every second that passed without answer. 

Guilty thoughts plagued his mind enhancing his fear. It had been all his fault that they got separated. Even when Morty had told him to be careful and follow only him and not to let his feet stray into the murky puddles, he still had gotten his foot stuck on one of those for a minute, but when he freed himself by leaving his shoe behind Morty was no longer there.

And so, he was lost inside the bowels of Hoppimock, the only existing light coming from a flashlight that Morty had given him. He could only hope the batteries wouldn't go out soon.

He screamed for Morty once again, half expecting his own call to echo back, but instead of the echo he had been greeted by before, only silence extended farther into cavern. 

He looked around for a moment and could have sworn he saw a figure lurking in the profundities. He adjusted the lantern to point at it, there was definitively something there. He watched as the figure came closer, until he believed he recognized the shape of Morty.

"M-M-Mor-Morty! Oh gosh, I-I'm sorry I got lost. Thank you for find- finding me." Rick laughed nervously as he pointed to his sock covered foot. "I lost my shoe! My shoe, Morty. I-Isn't it funny?"

Morty was quiet as he kept approaching Rick, hands straight by his sides. 

Being nervous and afraid, Rick almost let go of his flashlight, and upon catching it he righted himself and directed it at the much closer body of Morty. 

"Morty? A-Are you alright?"

In response to the question, Morty’s head split at the mouth, revealing a freakishly wide cavity aligned with razor sharp teeth. This was no Morty, at least not his. 

Rick screamed as the creature bared its exposed fangs and tried to take a bite off his arm. This time, the flashlight definitively fell out of his grasp, echoing around as it bounced off the floor. 

The creature looked distracted for a moment as it bared its teeth at the lantern, the light reflecting its void milky eyes, the echo stopped suddenly as the Morty-look-alike licked its fangs.

A whisper escaped Rick's lips, "You eat sound..." 

The monster stood tall again, barely visible in the darkness, keeping still, concentrating on the sound surrounding it. 

Rick covered his mouth and opened his eyes wide looking for any means of escape, but his ragged breathing was too loud for the cavernous silence. The feral Morty made to spring at him when a ray of light shot from not too far, connecting with the Morty's head. As soon as it hit the cold stone floor, he became a murky puddle.

There was a shout coming from a faint light down the cavern, "Rick!"

"Morty! Oh M-Morty!- wait, Morty, i-is it really you?"

The teen darted towards him, careful not to step on any puddles, and reached down to recover the fallen lantern. 

Morty replied smiling, "It’s me, Rick. It’s me..."

Rick went to hug him as he retold what had transpired on the few minutes that they were separated. 

"Come on, Rick. Let’s get out of here and enjoy a day at Blips and Chitz, okay?"

"Yes." Rick sniffed as he cleaned his face with his sleeve, "that sounds nice."

They went in the direction that Morty had appeared. Rick kept feeling guilty about the whole situation and expressed it to Morty, whom just shrugged. He had been worried about Rick's safety, but he wasn't going to tell Rick that, the poor man would feel guilty about it too. 

 As they walked the large tunnels, Morty felt an itch in his hand, and as he was lifting it he bumped it against Rick's. Morty stuttered an apology, but Rick had taken another interpretation.

"D-Do you want to hold my hand, Morty?"

Morty stumbled, but kept his gaze up front. He didn't know how to answer. The truth was he did, but it also had been a mere accident. And...Rick didn't sound creeped out...

"It’s- It’s okay to ask, Morty. If you want to grab my hand, you-u need only ask, I understand that you don't want me to get lost again."

Morty felt the luckiest Morty of the multiverse. "Rick, may I hold your hand?"

"Of course, Morty. Ahm.. I can't- I don't really see where it is though..."

Morty strained his eyes to look at Rick's hand, which was awkardly offered in the darkness. He remembered the first time that hand was offered to him, back in the docks.

"Don't worry... I will..." he thought about his shameful sweaty palm touching Rick, furthermore, holding hands. His timid fingers feather touched the older man's as they slowly curled about each other, finally entwining their fingers together. Morty gulped at the contact, he felt so nervous about this. 

Morty was afraid of his feelings, he was losing control of his calculating mind as he felt what he could only describe as the worst crush case in his life. 

What was Rick doing to him? He felt older and younger at the same time, so eager and insecure. When he was with Rick he loved every moment. Involuntarily, he squeezed their hands, surprised to be met by an equal squeeze. 

This had been the best months of his life, even more than the time he spent nearly a year preparing for the science fair he won.

Rick was someone special, nothing to compare to the other Ricks he had encountered. This Rick was sweet and kind, good intended and hopeful. And Morty felt like garbage compared to him. 

He thought about how shameful his existence was as they got nearer to the exit. Rick was the light shining bright out of the tunnel, showing him the way... but would he follow? The light could expose how disgusting he was. A cruelly innocent light could be his downfall. 

They got out of the cavern and fortunately the ship was waiting for them exactly where they had left her. 

Morty didn't let go of Rick until he got on the ship, berating himself internally for being so obvious about his feelings. Luckily, Rick didn't seem to care as he kept smiling. 

After a journey of 30 minutes across space, they reached Blips and Chitz. Once inside, Rick's laughter blossomed due to the hilariousness of the place and the amazing games at which he discovered he was so bad it turned out funny. Morty was unusually communicative, commenting on how fun it was to see Rick play. 

"Really, when you play the whole game achieves a new level of fun. Just look at you avoiding to destroy the scenery with the grenades!"

Rick laughed with Morty at this, "I don't want to-to-to to destroy the beauty someone else created. Someone must have spent time d-designing it for the display."

Morty laughed as he kept watching Rick play, a hand coming to rest on Rick's shoulder. When Morty noticed what he had done, he surprised himself by not retrieving his hand, but rather questioning himself when he had become comfortable enough to touch Rick like this, it felt so natural.

The machine spelled loser in a deep baritone and both went crazy, laughing their heads off.

After a few rounds, it was Morty's turn to choose a game, and choose he did when he saw a dancing machine. 

He remembered Rick dancing in the kitchen thinking himself alone, moving sensuous to an unknown song to Morty,  but he knew Rick wouldn't be comfortable dancing on the small stage. 

Therefore, he limited to simple old school games he was familiar with. It was his turn to impress Rick with his videogame skills.

 

Their laugh reverberated on the ship's dome as they made their return. Both ecstatic as Rick retold how he had lost his shoe and had been running around Blips and Chitz without it. Morty had pointed out how they could have at least won a new pair of shoes if only Rick had not given all his tickets to a crying toddler. 

They laughed all the way to Rick's house.

 

Morty felt nervous around Rick that night, even if they were just sitting next to each other watching interdimensional cable. 

The teen wrung his fingers anxiously as he pretended to watch whatever was on screen. He was more focused on the strange feelings that had made themselves known over the past months. 

He wondered if Rick had noticed. If he had he didn't show. Rick acted just as kind and gentle with him, if only more confident. He no longer thought Morty would leave at a moment’s notice. 

Morty didn't want to express his feelings, but clogging them made him feel trapped on his irrational thoughts, succumbed to remembering Rick's every touch and smile when he laid down on his bed. 

Then a thought occurred to him. He had no certainty Rick didn't feel infatuated by someone else...

He cleared his dry throat and prepared to ask. Rick was looking at him.

"Rick, ahm... do you, have you ever liked someone?" This was difficult.

The man went rigid and even more pallid, eyes staring in shock as he assessed the question. 

After a full minute, he answered in a stutter.

"Y-yes, I have. W-Why do you ask?"

Brilliant criminal mastermind Morty had not foreseen such clumsy backfire result, and he stared in silence for a while. 

"I just... got the idea from the perfume commercial, the scent of _true love ecstasy_ and all that. Whom did you like? What about now?"

"It was so long ago, I-I was an independent scientist at the beginning of my career, I didn't have m-much, and there was this girl I liked. D-D-Diane. S-She never ever glanced at me, she was the gothic type, I-I know now that in most realities I got to be with her. It's sad, sometimes...w-when I think its not only who I am, its this u-universe which determined me, a-and at the same time I don't believe that. It’s easier to blame fate than ourselves."

Morty got thinking about all he knew about Dianes across the multiverse, in most they were no longer alive. 

"I also l-liked a business man that appeared on tv, just p-platonic of course." Rick laughed at the memory. "I think those are all. I have not a long ro-romantic history." 

That's when Rick thought something was amiss, for the teen was blushing intensely. He opened his mouth to ask, but Morty beat him to it, excusing himself.

Quick, Morty stood. But he didn't move. He just stood there, looking straight at the screen.

He wanted to ask Rick if it was okay to feel. Even when a strong feeling could destroy friendships, futures, making life uncomfortable. Would it be okay to act on those feelings?

But he knew deep down, he could not be loved back, he wouldn't be part of Rick's romantic history. He was a shameful rotten soul with no remorse for the crimes he committed, no mercy at all. 

And Rick didn't know that. He didn't show Rick how evil he was because he wanted Rick to like him, but what if Rick knew? How evil he was... he wanted Rick to like him.

He liked Rick. He fell for Rick. He wanted to scream how much he adored him.

And yet, he just stood there, unmoving. His fingers clamped and trembling, from fear, from expectations, resolutions, acceptance. From every sentiment he felt, he trembled and ached for Rick's caring hands and soothing words.

The scientist didn't follow him when the teen disappeared into his room. In the end, they were both alone.

 

The next few days Morty did all he could to keep distance between them, by staying up all night working in solitude inside his room - because it was now his, Rick had hanged a plaque with _Morty_ spelled on it.

Well, Morty kept to himself at night, and tucked himself in once he knew Rick had risen.

He concentrated on his new creation, a dart rifle that could make the average species doze off in a matter of seconds, lighteweighed and precise. 

Yes, that was all that ocupied his mind. It was not as if he was secretly plannig a fool proof way to make Rick fall for him, because that would have been just evil.


	6. Morty considers blowing his brains off due to a series of heavy surprises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Morty is stressed beyond his boundaries, and is rapidly sending caution to the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Please do enjoy this chapter. I sure did.

Rick was worried. 

It had been a whole week since Morty had shut off completely, not appearing once during the day and staying up all through the night.

The scientist worried if maybe he had done something to upset the teen. Maybe... it was his fault? 

He knew himself, he knew these recurring thoughts leached away his happiness, but he couldn't stop them. He wasn't at all independent from other’s feelings, more over he was overly empathetic and dependent, which made him the nervous wreck he was.

Standing outside Morty's bedroom door he felt inclined to just stand there forever, not daring at first to knock on the door. It could always be possible that Morty didn't want to see him, a thought that made his heart ache. 

He heard rustle inside the room, and he froze. He didn't know if he would have the courage to knock, to finally confront. He wasn't sure of himself anymore.

With a deep breath, he raised his fist to the door and knocked faintly, almost wanting not to be heard. He should have known Morty would be alerted. When the door finally opened he saw Morty in a decadent state, large bags under his eyes, his skin pallid, and the eye-patch made him even more sinister as the light of the hallway leaked into the dark room.

Rick began the conversation with a simple hello. He felt stupid and insecure as he waited for a response.

"Hello, Rick."

"M-Morty... w-w-would you...ahmm, would you care to join me this afternoon?"

Rick fretted inside his mind, squeezing his hands together.

"Rick, maybe some other time..."

Rick lowered his gaze as his lips trembled, he felt defeated for a moment, but then he raised his head and said with more confidence than he felt. "No. Y-Y-You need to get out of that room. It’s not healthy to lock yourself away. Even if I did something to make you n-not want to be around me anymore."

"…Rick, what are you talking about?"

"I have been th-thinking a lot- pondered that maybe it is that I didn’t understand what went on the other night, I still don't. So please, p-please tell me… what did I do?"

"Okay Rick, we need to clarify this." He inhaled and was about to tell him... tell him... no. 

"Rick, can you keep a secret?"

Rick felt his whole-body tense. Secrets. Nobody had ever shared their secrets with him. Somehow, this made him feel... special, trusted. 

"I may be in love- no. I am in love with someone." The teen went beet red as he looked sideway. "And I was wondering if I had a chance. The truth is, I think I don't. That's why I've been locked away, trying to take my mind off the topic." He looked into the depth of Rick's eyes, those eyes that always looked in separate ways. "Any advice for a broken hearted Morty?

Rick was speechless. He felt lost about giving love advice. That aside, Morty's explanation of his strange behavior over the past week had nothing to do with him, which relieved him immensely. The boy was in love, the cruelest one there is: one-sided. Rick knew the feeling too well.

"Well, this possibility, has it been p-put to test? Y-Y-You see, if this rejection is only in your head, I-I would advise trying to flirt, m-maybe, I don't know... see the reaction this special someone has."

"He would be a nervous stuttering mess. Before he pushes me away..."

"Would he?"

Rick saw Morty open his eyes in realization to an unknown mystery inside his mind, the pieces clinking. Rick could only wonder. 

"No," Morty smiled softly, "he wouldn't."

Rick also smiled, feeling helpful for once.

 

That day, Rick and Morty spent all afternoon together, smiling and laughing inside the house in the cold winter.  Morty felt comfortable once again around Rick, and now, he was confident enough to try his secret plan on Rick. He was about to execute it, when he received strange feedback from his eye-patch device. Briefly, it reported that  _project ER_  was gaining consciousness about the receiver chip controlling him. He was remembering.

Morty, alarmed, grabbed hold of his rifle and opened a portal inside his bedroom, door locked.

Inside the lair chaos was unraveling, as many mechanisms flew around and got smashed into the walls, glass was scattered from where the panels had broken. Morty saw Evil Rick standing in the middle of the control room, arms flailing as he threw random objects, until he stopped for a moment to hold his head and scream.

Morty’s presence was still unnoted, so he approached carefully with his dart riffle, preparing his aim at Evil Rick, but as he charged the machine, project ER heard him and turned in his direction, eyes bloodshot, a menacing growl directed at Morty.

Evil Rick was being himself.

Morty tried to command him silently into switching off, but it wasn’t working, the receiver was not responding.

They stared at each other, both frowning and measuring their opponent.

“M-Morty! I remember, you little piece of shit! You’re done, you hear me? Done, Morty!” Anger seethed his words. "You feel so great, huh? Tampering shitty crafted portal guns to abduct Mortys, trapping them in your fucking dungeon. That was a fucking cowardly move, you know that, Morty? You low life motherfucker!"

Morty could see the pain in Rick’s eyes, the pain of the memories, the insanity behind it. But Morty also remembered, Rick had not always been a crazy evil genius…

"All this to hide away from the Ricks, torturing Mortys because you are afraid they'll catch you. _The_   _oh so great criminal master mind_ _!_ Is that what you call your fucking self now, Morty? _A_   _genius_? You are just a turd, as any other asswipe Morty!" Rick threw himself towards the offended.

Morty replied by taking his chance to shoot directly at Rick. The dart connecting with his raised arm, ready to strike. Rick doubled over as he fell face down to the ground, the dart too colorful against his stark white lab coat.

Morty thought about the situation for a minute, and motioned to fix the receiver but he stopped himself. He couldn't bring himself to touch Rick before an hour.

Repairing the receiver had proven to be more complicated due to the chemical interference of the drug he had used on Rick. And… he needed time to think.

Now, it wasn't that Morty had never thought about it. He had considered the moral dilemma of controlling another human being...  then why was he so affected?

He had never been troubled by a dirty conscience in the past, used to defending his experiments by prowess in favor of lady science or means to an end.

Something had changed in him, Morty could feel it as it tugged at his heart. Even if  _project ER_  normally didn’t have memory about the crazy evil person it had been, maybe it felt something was off... just as he had felt it hours ago. 

But, did Rick's evilness made it right to impose such experiments on him...? Was it okay to do bad things to bad people?

He didn't want to answer, the truth too harsh and mind crushing for his plans. 

Hours went by as he deliberated good and evil, right and wrong, his whole life, and how to proceed if his moral code had changed... It felt too personal this time, not dethatched at all...

Finally, he did peace with himself, if only because he insisted himself to stop thinking about it. 

His plan would still go on.

But he also considered the absence of Morticia; he needed a new partner in crime as well as someone to frame if he was going to make it out in one piece.

 

When he went back to Rick he was eagerly expecting a customary hug to receive him.

He was past knocking the door, so he just went in and made his way to the living room where Rick's voice resounded.

But as soon as he entered the room he went rigid. Morty's mind was in shock from too much strain in the last hours and now  _this_. Another Morty was sitting next to Rick, very charming smile on his Eric Stoltz Mask's face.

"Mor-Mor-Morty! Welcome back, I-I was starting to worry about you."

Said Morty was silent, limiting to stare at the visitor, the outsider, the intruder Morty.

"I better explain this at once. Morty... this is... well, Morty. E-Erick Stoltz Mask's Morty. He likes to be called Stoltz Morty, or M-Mortz for short. He-He will be living with us from now on."

The intruder Morty stood and extended a fucking friendly hand in greeting. 

"H-Hello! I'm Mortz. Nice to meet you."

Morty felt awkward and didn't shake the other ones’ hand. He just... felt lost. His mind had gone off to drown itself on the swamps of incomprehension. What was going on? When did this happen? He had only been gone for some couple of hours and a new Morty leaches on his Rick?

"Morty... a-are you okay?"

No, he wanted to say. No. Nonono. He was not okay! This changed his plans about Rick, he could no longer pursue him liberally in the house, not with an outsider in the mix.

In shock, he went back over his steps and exited the house. This had been the last straw of the day.

He was seriously considering blowing his brains off on the front yard when Rick caught up with him.

"M-Morty! Wait! Are you m-m-mad at me?"

"No."

"Morty. I-I-I'm sorry. Even I had f-forgotten I had applied many months ago for a L-Lost Morty to be assigned to me. I'm such a- such a chicken head."

 Morty was silent.

"Morty y-you will always be my great friend, as well as m-my adventure companion, and collaborator. Even though I-I should be yours, not around." Rick laughed a little, then seriously he said, "You are the friend I never had."

Morty smiled at Rick's sweetness at the same time he felt his heart get squeezed by the friendzone. He knew then, if he wanted to get out of there he would need to come clean over his feelings. 

"Rick, I really need to tell you something. Again, it’s a secret."

"I p-promise to keep it."

"... Rick, I... need you to close your eyes, Rick. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Keep them close. I need you to keep them close for me to say this."

Rick closed his eyes and waited for Morty to feel ready. Morty was very nervous as he stared at his sweaty palms. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. What he was about to do.

Then he leaned closer to Rick; he could feel his warm breath, see every eyelash. If he wasn't careful he could get lost in the moment.

Their lips were almost grazing when Morty whispered, "I never knew I was destined to love..." 

And then, Morty leaned in and kissed Rick tenderly on the lips, feeling how chapped they were, those same lips that parted in a sudden gasp.

Morty retracted. Rick raised a hand to cover his mouth, eyes wide open as he stared into Morty's face questioningly. 

They both were silent, the whole world was silent as the wind roused, making the blue leaves from the tall trees cascade, suspended silently as they fell, fell, unsure of where they would land, mutely observed by some curious brown eyes through a window.


	7. Standing worlds apart, they ponder.

The night was cold and still and the trees were static from the absence of wind. The moon glowed in the distance casting long sharp shadows upon the lawn, extending over Rick's wooden house, embracing it in its harsh darkness mixed with the softness of moonlight. It was a full moon that night.

Through an open window milky rays of nursing moonlight entered the room of a concerned man, whom laid on his side across a bed. Discretely, a finger brushed against his lips, slowly encircling.

Something important and memorable had been taken from that man. He had been robbed of his first kiss. 

Rick, his lanky figure almost visible in the room, laid in silence with all the lights off. Save the moon. The implacable all-seeing moon. 

It had been some days now, and still the dreams shook him awake, dreams of a sudden kiss and dreams of unspeakable truths. Such recurring bizarre dreams invaded him during the night.

He could only try to rest as he wondered, where could Morty be, would he be under the same night sky? He doubted it.

Rick felt confused about his friend, it was not that he thought ill of him, he was just... surprised by his actions. 

And that surprise had awoken old insecurities that had been left forgotten. Questions about how could someone, anyone, feel anything like love towards him. 

_I never thought I was destined to love..._

Those words echoed in his heart, scaring him by how much he had waited to be loved. It had been such long time ago since he dreamt of being someone else’s dream.

He felt his face violently blush and grabbed a pillow to cover it, then he lowered it to his chest and hugged it closely.

The truth of his secret desires blossomed with the night air.

This whole situation was freakishly new and strange and weird and bizarre, and he could barely contain his need to question Morty directly what had been on his head. If only he knew where Morty was. His Morty, not Stoltz Morty.

He groaned in frustration. He never dreamt of having two Mortys, much less an incestuous one. 

The moon glowed accusingly across the night sky, making Rick's violent blush barely visible.

He pondered about his own reaction, how he had not pushed Morty away. Even more, he debated about why Morty would have wanted to kiss him.

He had the stupidest protruding frontal teeth, his weird looking eyes, his incredibly dull haircut... Rick was feeling very self-concious.

He felt the need to wrap himself between the covers to never resurface.

And still, he couldn't help thinking about Morty, how nervous his face looked as he had frowned and balled his fists, and then he had whispered softly,  _Sorry, Rick,_  before walking away, into the house. But when Rick went to his room he was no where to be found. 

Where had he gone? Rick deciphered months ago that Morty had a place he frequently visited from time to time, for every time he returned from said possible place, he smelled distinctively like machine oil and rust.

Rick had never gathered the courage to ask, not wanting to impose himself on matters that didn't concern him.

But what troubled Rick's mind was that Morty had just left, leaving him behind and dumbfounded. 

Rick had remained still, mouth agape as he stared after Morty. 

And now... he was in his room, all covered in self-hatred and disgust for himself. But in the farthest, most untouched place of his heart... he felt warm, for he was desired. 

Rick was no fan of porn but he knew the existence of quite amounts of incestual material being sold in the citadel. 

More over, he wasn't even his own grandson! Was it even incestual, then? Mortys were Mortys, but what about individuality? What about actual genealogical trees? What about them?

Once again, his finger traced the contour of his lips.

What was Morty to him?

The truth about Morty's touches had been something he had purposely ignored, sometimes he had even encouraged them.

Was it really firendship what he felt for Morty? 

 

Rick was carefully trying to replicate one of Morty’s inventions over the tiny table they shared in the kitchen, where most of the experimenting was done, his hands tense as he concentrated all he could. This would enhance the quality of his photos if done right. Then, a hand rested over his shoulder.

Rick went rigid. When he decided to turn he was unexpectedly disappointed to find Stoltz Morty looking at him, warm smile on his face.

"Grandpa Rick, can I enlist in school?"

"School? You... you want to go to school?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think it's basic?"

"No... do you?"

"No... okay, you can go, don't worry."

"Thanks." Mortz was leaving when Rick asked him to stop.

"Have you by any chance seen Morty?"

"No. Not since I came."

"It has been a while now, I would have thought he would return sooner..."

"...So... can I help you with your work?"

"Of course, you can!"

 Mortz laughed as Rick ruffled his hair. 

 

Morty was focusing on tampering with the data of the portal gun belonging to Rick C-137, concentrated as he sat in his control room, frowning as he worked and feeling incredibly morose.

He had finally made it so most Mortys were attached to the panels, stabbed repeatedly. 

This would provide him shelter against the Citadel authorities, so now he would be finally safe to work on his most daring plans.

But truly...  He could only think of the incredible feeling of Ricks warm breath, the exquisite sound of his gasp, how dehydrated his lips had felt. 

But he was afraid. He knew Rick's kindred heart would not throw him out, but rather...what if it did work? If they made a relationship work, how would it work with all his secrets? 

He knew he had the potential to confess all that he had done... but Rick... Rick was gentle, not a fool. He would see right through him, wonder about his sanity, the goodness in him. 

They had become such good friends.

Another sigh escaped Morty's troubled soul. Knowing how he could have ruined the bond they had made him guilty and ashamed. 

He couldn't return, not really. Their relationship was doomed before it even had started. And so, Morty decided to continue his days in his lair, away from dangerous feelings and short-lived happiness.

Rick wouldn't be alone, not now that he officially had adopted a Morty.

Just as he had made such resolution, his phone rung, curious, since no one had called since Morticia, he stopped and went to answer. Then he realized...if not Morticia then...

"Rick?" Morty got his phone and indeed recognized the number. 

As soon as he answered the gruff voice of Rick asked, "Morty? M-Morty! A-A-Are you okay?"

"...Rick."

"H-Hello, Morty."

"Hello."

"How have you been? Hope everything’s well... uhmm, may I-I-I ask when- or if you will return, Morty?"

Morty was taken aback by the question. He never did consider Rick's feelings this past days. Not once had he thought... 

"I wish to see you, Morty. I'm not mad nor anything if that's what you are worried about. Or not. I do not know... maybe I'm a little surprised... maybe... the truth is harder to speak."

"Which truth?"

"That I had lost my hopes on having my first kiss, and the you... you... do that."

Morty was transfixed. First kiss? Oh shit, had he ruined that for Rick? It didn't sound like it, what was this, why was Rick calling...? So many questions raced in his mind, that he missed Rick's next words.

"-missed you, Morty. Will you please come back? I know I supposedly have a M-Morty now, but I would appreciate your company non-the way." Rick chuckled for a bit, "this new Morty is so different from y-you. He likes to attend to school even if he d-doesn't have great grades, but he is good at making friends, very s-sociable, almost doesn't spend time at the house. I feel happy for him. He even brought a- he brought Jessica back home the other night."

Morty listened to Rick enumerate how sociable Stoltz Morty was, how he had made friends with other Citadel Guards Mortys, etc.

"He is a real charmer. Oh, s-sorry, I got side tracked..."

The fact was, Morty was smiling. Just to hear Rick's voice filled him with joy. 

"Will you come b-back?"

Morty wanted to say yes, he really did. But he hated lying to Rick.

"No, Rick... I don't think so."

"M-Morty-"

"It has nothing to do with you, or the kiss. Rick, I'm not who you think I am, and now I need to be that someone I have hidden from you."

"I don't- I don't understand, Morty. W-Why?"

"Because you deserve a better Morty. You deserve the best the multiverse can offer, and that's not me."

"M-Morty, please, we are f-friends."

"I don't want to be friends..."

They went silent for a minute, and then Morty hanged up, right as a sob escaped him.

 

Time slowed down for Morty since that call, he couldn’t even begin to remember which date it was, he didn’t care any longer. Time passed through him, merging days and nights, as strong emotions collided inside him, his heart split into factions, some supporting and some revolting. Revolution and chaos ensued, and it began to take a toll on his actions.

He no longer cared about big schemes to capture Mortys, he opted to go visiting each dimension and taking down each Rick by surprise, killing them if necessary, even when killing them resulted to be always necessary. Killing Ricks. That was his new normal.

As for the Mortys, he used his self-crafted dart rifle to make them asleep, abducting them easily without the need to use force.

Sometimes, things went wrong. Sometimes, force was also necessary to fulfill his means, at times he forgot who he was.

But even in all his self-oblivion, he couldn’t forget his Rick, his non-original Rick, the kindest one.

He was certain his life would have been different if his original Rick had been Rick J19-zeta-7, and not the psychotic monster that had become his grandfather. His genius would have been purposely and lovingly nurtured, his abilities motivated. And he would have felt the complexity of love in its simplest state. 

He cherished the memories he had of Rick, especially their adventures. He had so much fun accompanying Rick into senseless adrenaline rushed adventures. He would also miss his laughing face as he cooked for them or played at Blips and Chitz, or when they just sat on the sofa watching television. Rick was constantly laughing when Morty was there... would he still laugh with the new Morty?

 

The events from that Month would be remembered by thousands of Mortys, who were tortured or imprisoned without a clue of whom had done it or why things had gone so drastically wrong.

Some Mortys spoke of the return of the One True Morty, certainly a collective delusion made by their fragile minds as they were underfed and shut down inside a cell, awaiting their turn to be tortured endlessly.

But there was no recollection on the suffering felt by a free Morty, who limited to sulk in the control room as he turned the only Rick present to dominance level 5. Rick insulted Morty to no end, alternating between being blatantly cruel or beating him. 

And Morty remembered what an asshole his grandfather had been to him, how cruel and sadistic when he went psycho. 

He had learnt young, the only truth in the multiverse, it was that Rick's didn't care about Mortys...That was his law.

Until...


	8. Two lonely hearts standing worlds apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty reunite, then secrets are revealed.

Rick felt lonely at heart, even when he was technically no longer alone. He missed his friend, his companion and assistant. He missed his laughs and silent smiles. Specially, he missed his unyielding support. 

 One morning, Rick was having breakfast with Stoltz Morty, nothing too elaborate, just a slice of bread and ham. The new Morty was very talkative as he retold Rick his last date with his girlfriend. 

"She was amazing. We went to this fantastic restaurant and she told me about her family and her sisters. They are way older. Also, about how much she enjoys our dates because she can bitch about her stupid friends. Ha ha, oh jeez. That girl. I-I just love listening to her." 

"That's great, Stoltz Morty. Just be careful with her heart, don't go messing with her."

"No, grandpa Rick. I only have eyes for my Jessica."

The man wondered if his own Morty would be as loyal as Stoltz Morty. Stoltz Morty had confided that he had liked this girl for years across the multiverse.

Rick was finishing his bread when the mission alarm went off. He was required... in the house of another Rick!

"Morty, let’s go! There is a mission in earth C-137!" He was about to grab the Morty when the teen refused as he furiously typed on his cellphone, "I'm not going, grandpa Rick. I got plans with the guys."

Rick was about to wish him a good day when he was interrupted.

"No, wait." Morty pocketed his phone, "guess we were all called to this mission. We'll hang out over there."

 

Rick didn’t expect much of this mission, mostly jabs and insults from other Ricks, but little did he know that the day would be wonderfully spent alongside the terrorick's son-in-law. They hit it off right away as soon as Jerry saw that he was different from the other Ricks, which surprisingly wasn't a bad thing.

Jerry had asked Rick which were his hobbies, and Rick had shared that in truth he enjoyed baking. They cooked together oven less brownies as suggested by Jerry, whom wished for chocolate goodies but didn't want to wait the baking time.

Later on that day, Jerry opened to him and shared his R2D2 coin display. Rick felt loved when Jerry hugged him for his friendly words.

Their fun came to an end when another Rick told Doofus Rick that Rick C-137 had been located.

 

Rick felt sad about leaving Jerry, his new friend. He wished if he had a child they would be just like him. But he needed to go back to his dimension after work, he now had Stoltz Morty to take care of, as well as the improbable hope of the return of his Morty.

 

He was inside an ominous dome and from the window panels he could appreciate how they were towering over the swamps below. But when he looked below, he was horrified by the sight of multiple Morty’s piling up on the ground, writhing in pain as they bleed.

So, he decided to take away his gaze from them and redirect it to the inside of the structure. The sight was not a welcoming one, for Morty’s were being tended to as a Rick laid motionless in the ground. He lamented the suffering endured by the Mortys that had been held captured.

He went around the room trying to talk to the Mortys, but they were mostly in shock, rendering them not in the right state of mind to be interrogated. That’s why he decided to offer his help outside his specialty, approaching two Rick kneeling on the ground next to the dead Rick.

As soon as he offered his help he was turned down harshly, even when he had only intended good… he resulted useless once again. So, he lowered his head and walked away slowly, doing his best not to let his tears fall.

 

Doofus Rick got out of the room and went into an annexed room, inside was dark and humid, and it smelled vaguely of machine oil and rust. 

It smelled like Morty did.

The insults, the degrading, the scent, it all made Rick overflow with tears. He dearly missed his little friend. As he cried he decided to go near the window panels and look at the immense mass of Mortys that were about to be shipped off. He was crying by the window when it happened. Rick could have sworn he saw Morty in the distance, walking away from the dome in direction to the hangar.

Rick saw as that Morty turned to look back. Yes! He was certain that was his Morty. But then, something he hadn't expected happened. Morty took off his eyepatch, threw it on the floor and stomped on it, smashing it intently. Rick could barely see the strings hanging from Morty's eye, which he promptly accommodated. Rick couldn't believe it. Any of it. Especially when Morty resumed to walk away. 

Rick began running down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. He even fell when he was near the end of the staircase, but there was no time to check his surely to bruise knees, he needed to get to Morty.

Once outside he run at the sideways of the mass of Mortys, trying to make out his friend. He knew Morty was there, somewhere in between the conglomerate of Mortys. Rick sprinted until he got to the hangar where Mortys were being taken away. 

Sweat trickling down his face as Rick tried to distinguish between Mortys but it was impossible for him, the sea of yellow t-shirts making him anxious. What if Morty had already made it to the cargo ships?! What would he do?

Desperate, Rick shouted Morty's name. Every Morty turned in his direction. All but one. A single Morty with one foot on the cargo ship.

 

Said Morty stood still, he didn’t see the need to look around, after all, who would be calling his name in this place? But then an improbable thought occurred to him, and he couldn’t resist checking. He turned around, and to his immense surprise he saw Rick, his Rick, making his way through the mass of Mortys, searching for a Morty, calling out his name, fruitless since everyone there was a Morty.

He thought about answering the call when Rick’s eyes spotted him, and two tears fell from his eyes as he tried to get to him. Morty didn't know, he couldn't know, how Rick had distinguished him from every other Morty. But either way, Rick was nearing as fast as he could, excusing himself between the Mortys, until finally he made it to Evil Morty and in a second he embraces him tightly.

 

Astound, Morty’s eyes had opened wide enough to let the cables fall loose and hang liberally against his cheek. But he was too engrossed in the moment to even notice.

They were together once again.

When Morty regained control of his body he hugged the man back, whom was sobbing and crying and shaking all over his shoulder as Morty did all he could to caress his back, trying to comfort him.

No words were exchanged between them for a while as many other Mortys whispered around them, curious of what exactly they were watching.

Conscious of the stares, Morty decided to refuge Rick in a more private place, away from the crowd and back to his lair, but then he remembered no longer having a viable lair.

Morty asked the sniffing man in a soothing voice, “Rick, Rick. Do you have a portal gun with you?”

Morty grabbed Rick by his arms as the scientist nodded.

“Could you give it to me for a second?”

Rick looked alarmed as he grabbed Morty by the sleeve of his t-shirt. Morty understood his fear and grabbed Rick’s hand and said, “We are going home, Rick. Together, may I go with you?” Rick was too affected to express in word his consent, so he just handed the portal gun to Morty.

On the floor of the cargo ship Morty was about to open a portal to J19ζ7, but before he could shoot, Rick shook his head and took Mortys hand and said, “N-N-No. No… M-Mortz, we need to go get S-Stoltz Morty.”

Morty sighed and changed the destination.

 

 

The stars shone bright for no moon could be seen that night, only the vastness of space and the myriad of shining lights in the distance. At great speed a ship was approaching the atmosphere as it illuminated the green grass with its headlights. Swiftly it parked behind the wooden house, three passengers getting of it. They entered the house slowly, too aware of each other’s presence.

Once inside Rick confessed to Morty to have been using his room instead of his own, since the arrival of Stoltz Morty had required a spare room which he no longer have. He had wanted to keep Morty’s room almost untouched, awaiting his return. Indeed, as soon as Morty entered the room his could appreciate the number of stuffed animals loitering the floor, but apart from that most of his stuff had been left untouched.

In an act of pure emotion, Morty turned to Rick when he said, “Please, remember that I’m not who you think I am.”

Rick sighed, and rested his head upon Morty’s. “And w-what would you be?”

“I’m evil.”

“You are not evil, Morty. Either way, I-I don’t think people are good or evil, w-we are just p-people. Yes, some of us get lost in the way by making a c-chain of bad decisions. But that chain isn’t who we are, w-w-we are so much more than our previous decisions.” 

Morty was silent as he stared at Rick in awe. It was true that most Rick’s didn’t believe in good or bad, he just never considered his Rick would be a part of them.

"Rick. I really need time to sleep. Don’t worry, I’ll take the couch."

“P-Please, could you stay for a while. I just- I can’t- I don’t want you to leave again.”

Morty made them both sit on the bed, “It’s okay, Rick. We can talk until you fall asleep.”

“Thank you. If y-you don’t mind, can we s-share secrets?”

"Okay, tell me your secrets and I'll tell you some of mine."

"I-I really love dancing, but I’m too shy to d-do it with company."

"I... I love feeding ducks."

And so, instead of sleeping they both spent the night seated on top of the bed, sharing their secrets and some anecdotes from the past.

Rick shared his desire to have company always, since he felt lonely most of the time. Morty revealed he no longer had a living family, but the story behind it would be for some other time. Rick respected that.

Then Rick asked Morty to close his eyes.

"Okay, they are close."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"O-Okay, I'll share a secret w-with you." Rick was leaning over the bed nearer Morty, slowly approaching his lips when Morty opened his eyes to the sound of a phone ringing inside the house.

Rick retracted quickly and stuttered about loving brownies.

Morty knew something had been interrupted, but he let Rick of the hook.

They talked and talked, until Rick fell asleep on Morty's bed. Morty tucked him and watched him sleep for a while.

 

Morty went out of his room and was passing Rick’s room in direction to the couch when he overheard a conversation.

“No baby, I promise I will take charge, don’t worry. I’ll get a job, and we will move out. I have some scarce savings, but it will last for at least three months of rent. If you ask your dad maybe he could help us? No no, don’t cry, baby. Jessica please, I’m happy, don’t you hear the happiness in my voice. We will be happy together, just try to relax and have some sleep.”

Morty was about to keep walking when the door opened, and Stoltz Morty appeared misty eyed.

“Hey. You awake too?” He made it to the kitchen and grabbed himself the carton of orange juice.

Morty kept walking to the couch, deciding not to intrude in the life of another Morty for a while. He just wanted to enjoy some peaceful sleep, nothing more.

“Y-You… can I talk to you for a bit.”

He went over the living room and sat on an armchair looking straight at Morty.

“What is going on between you and Doofus Rick? I mean, a-are you in a relationship or something?”

“Why?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just a guess. Ahm...I could be totally wrong though. W-well, are you?”

“No.”

Stoltz Morty hummed in disbelief, “So you say. Okay, do  _you_  have feeling for him?”

Morty didn’t reply as he sat on the couch, sleepiness fading away.

“It’s just that I have been wondering about the guy, you know? I… I will not be staying here for much, and I kinda feel bad for him. He seems so lonely…”

Silence was his only response, and it stretched for a whole minute until Stoltz Morty gave up and decided to return to Rick’s room, a fact which caused a pang of jealousy from Morty. He had never been inside Rick’s room.

That night, Morty sat mostly awake until the break of dawn. Wondering about the evilness within himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it!  
> Do feel free to tell me your secrets. ;D  
> I for instance, love the feeling of grass between my toes.


	9. Unforgivingly melting the heart of the sweetest Rick there is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty has no mercy in his conquest of Rick's heart.

Upon awakening on Morty's bed, Rick immediately felt a heaviness on his heart being lifted. The return of Morty made him feel like the best Rick in the multiverse. He could excel in everything. Unfortunately, just as soon came a terrible thought, what if Morty had left during the night?

Still in his pajamas, he went over to the living room where Morty was supposedly asleep. He needed to make sure. 

To his heart's peace, there laid Morty, profoundly asleep in between blankets on top of the couch. A sigh escaped Rick's lips, and he got closer to the boy, sitting atop the armrest of the couch.

Rick needed to control his fears if he wanted to recover their friendship. He couldn't be always doubting if Morty would still be around.

But, is that what they were? Friends?

Letting his hand stroke Morty's hairlocks, Rick traced Morty's face with his fingers as delicately as he could, then he whispered "what are we?"

"Not friends, if that's what you are wondering."

Rick jumped in fright. Morty's eyes were still closed but he was smiling deviously as he laid on the coach.

"M-M-Morty! You a-are awake!"

"Barely... sorry to scare you, but I'm a light sleeper."

"O-Oh, y-you are a light sleeper..."

Rick bit his lip as he debated whether to flee or stay

Sensing Rick's movements, Morty grabbed Rick by the hand, pulling his nervous face closer to his own deviant smile as he felt Rick's warm breath.

"Hello guys- Oh boy! I-I'm sorry. Didn't know you were... uhm...oh jeez... I'll just go back to my room."

"Stoltz M-Morty! S-Sorry, no, you don't have to go." Rick stood nervously, flailing his arms as he indicated that nothing had been going on.

It was an awkward breakfast for all of them. 

 

Morty was assorting his thoughts near the window of his room, slowly pacing as he fiddled with his hands.

He missed having his old companion in crime to talk to him. He could only imagine their dialog if he were to tell her how he had fallen for a Rick.  _A Rick? Seriously?!_   She would be astounded by his acts. At first, of course, then she would be all squeals and hearts. Or maybe that's what he hoped for. Support. 

With a sigh, he got closer to the window and observed the man of his affections go about under the scalding sun.  

 A lonely Rick stood outside his home, carefully taking off his shoes as he readied for a walk along the river. He got near the flowing pink current and slowly let his feet be lapped up by the cool water.

Next, he adjusted his pant so he would only wet his feet, and so he walked for a while, not going too far before returning. 

During his walk he pondered about his new friend, Jerry, wondering if maybe he could go and get a glimpse of him if he were to visit his home. But truthfully, he would never dare to knock on the door of Rick C-137. He would rather stand outside and wait.

How pathetic of him.

At least he now had a place where people didn't think that of him. His house had become the home of the two boys living under his roof. He admitted to never felt livelier, buoyant with juvenile laughter.

Speaking of youth...

Rick blushed as he recalled that same morning, how Morty had intended to kiss him. He splashed some cold pink water over his reddened face.

Rick knew he was old, too old for Morty. So why didn't he stop the boy? Why did his heart accelerate with each meaningful glance? The boy, because that's what he was, had so many chances to find a better partner than him.

Still, what about his own feelings for Morty? Did he correspond? Would it be correct? Did it even matter?

He was abruptly stopped when we saw a bunch of teenage girls approaching his house, in the center there appeared to be a trembling redheaded girl.

As soon as they rang the doorbell, the door opened wide to reveal a stuttering Stoltz Morty, his arm trying to reach for the redhead.

The other girls got between them as they made high pitched demands at Stoltz Morty.

Rick could clearly hear words as  _Man up_ ,  _it's all your fault, you gotta take charge, get a job, she better live as a princess._

From his position he saw faint movement above the scene, and there stood the shadowed figure of Morty, also observing the scene.

Said Morty raised his head and made eye contact with Rick.

Rick raised his hand towards him intending to wave, but Morty shook his head and signaled in direction of Stoltz Morty and the group of girls, then he motioned to Rick to stay silent.

 

 

It was dark inside the house, and Morty laid awake on the couch, eyes closed as he felt astray in myriad thoughts.

Since the first incident with Project Evil Rick he had questioned his new morality, and now it was the time to listen to his inner self and decipher whether he could continue in his path or not.

Morty covered himself with a quilt, it smelled of Rick. He smiled. Rick had become a center piece in his daily mental wonderings. He didn't want to part ways again, nor did he want to cause pain to Rick. He even wanted to protect the sweet guy.

That's when he heard a door open inside the house. Slowly, faint footsteps made their way nearer the kitchen. Even with his eyes closed he could easily guess whose sobs where being muffled, for they sounded exactly as his own. 

The refrigerator door opened illuminating the room in its electric light, and Stoltz Morty grabbed a carton of orange juice. 

"I know you are awake."

Morty didn't reply, still he did open his eyes.

"I-I-I... Y-You don't fall asleep until dawn, I have noticed."

Morty noted the cracks in his voice as the sobs intensified. He felt compelled to ask. But he didn't.

"Not one for words, are you?"

Stoltz Morty sat on the armchair next to him, holding the juice carton to his lips. 

"That's okay, I guess. I-I can talk for both of us." He chuckled in between sobs.

"Have you ever felt like hiding from the truth? Well... that's how I'm feeling right now. Fearful and ashamed. The worst is that I am ashamed of being ashamed. You get me? I-I can't escape this reality, well... I could. But that would m-make me even more ashamed."

To Stoltz Morty's surprise, there did come a reply.

Through the darkness, the eyes of Morty were barely visible, still they locked with Stoltz Morty's. "It's okay to be afraid. But don't get stuck there. Time passes, everything passes. Even fear."

Morty was surprised by his own words. Not long ago he had been torturing Mortys and now he was giving advice to one. The extreme polarity shook him to the core.

Still, Stoltz Morty's sobs had stopped.

 

Rick awoke to the sweet sound of birds chirping outside his window. Smiling, he approached cautiously, between the blue tree leaves he could distinguish a small nest and a pair of colorful tiny birds chirping over three eggs.

The wonder of life. Rick could only imagine what it would be like to have kids of his own. At that moment, his thoughts were interrupted by laughter coming from inside the house.

Rick made his way across his room, and upon opening the door his nose was assaulted by the poignant smell of something burning.

Alarmed, he hurried towards the kitchen, only to be mesmerized by the sight before him.

Both Mortys where laughing their heads off as Stoltz Morty threw out the window charcoal bread and Morty disconnected the toaster.

"W-What? Boys, are you alright." He approached them with care as he checked their arms for signs of burns. "Is anyone hurt?"

Morty answered smiling, "We are all right, Rick. Just doing some little experimenting to the toaster... and well..." he looked at Stoltz Morty.

"He burnt the bread, Rick!" Stoltz Morty couldn't stop laughing. "He wanted to make breakfast in bed for you and he ended up burning the bread!"

"Y-You..." Rick was astound as he stared at Morty. An intense blush extending over his pale face.

Morty limited to turn around to hide his smirk, he knew what he was doing, he was unforgivingly melting the heart of the sweetest Rick there is, and with the assistance of Stoltz Morty things would go even smoother.

Morty grabbed a knife and prepared to cut two new slices of bread, as he said, “Did you have a nice dream, is uncommon of you to oversleep.”

Rick still looked aghast, so he cleared his throat and answered. “Y-Yes, I-I-I… indeed had a nice dream. Sorry I didn’t wake to prepare breakfast, it s-seems to me you may need help?”

And so, the three of them prepared a nice warm meal for that peaceful and uneventful morning, laughing at their own jokes and sharing their plans for the day. Morty just wondered, when he had become such a fun of domesticity.

 

For the next few days, normalcy decanted over them, giving them space to bond over the most trivial things and opportunities, and the Rick’s tea parties were resumed, but with a change. Now, he served tea to actual people, not just stuffed animals.

 

 

Morty leaned over the surface of a tree, leisurely observing as Rick raced across the yard, in pursuit of Stoltz Morty. Laughter followed their trails as they rolled on the grass to avoid each other’s imaginary spells. They were having so much fun to Morty’s eyes, that he couldn’t help but smile.

At some stage of their fantastical battle, Rick anticipated his inevitable downfall, so he sprinted in Morty’s direction, asking for protection. Hot in Rick’s trail, Stoltz Morty saw the plan, and eyes wide with mirth awaited Morty’s actions.

In a heartbeat, Morty reacted to pull out two imaginary weapons, he spun them over, to then point them directly between Stoltz Morty’s eyes. Both Mortys began an intense battle of wits trying to corner each other into failure. Meanwhile, Rick was casting magic spells to recover Morty’s health.

In the end, Rick managed peace by the offering of vanilla cupcakes to the loser party.

Both Morty’s immediately surrendered.

Therefore, Rick went on to prepare his delicious recipe, while the Mortys remained outside, both lying across the grass.

The wind blew some lose petals around them, bringing a sweet smell that reminded Stoltz Morty of Jessica’s shampoo.

Stoltz Morty covered his eyes with an arm and whispered, “Morty, I-I-I… I know you are not a talker, b-but I really need to talk to someone.”

Morty was silent, but attentive, as he turned his head in Stoltz Morty’s direction.

“I’ll be leaving soon, my life- oh well, my whole life has changed. I-I really love being with you guys and all, but I need to man up, get a job.” Stoltz Morty removed his arm from his eyes and stared at the distant vastness. “Jessica, oh boy, she and I-she’s pregnant.”

Silence surrounded them as the weight of this news settled. Specially the fact that Stoltz Morty was crying.

“I-I can’t go back to my parents anymore, and she refuses to ask for help to hers- I just- It’s all! I always pictured myself with her, but now she’s completely anxious and affected, she doesn’t want to have the baby.” At this point, sobs shook Stoltz Morty’s body. “I’m totally supportive, whatever her decision is, but- but I can’t help the fear that creeps up my skin.”

Stoltz Morty just sat there for some time, crying over his damp legs, as Morty could only stare.

 

Once inside, both boys were acting as usual, wolfing down cupcake over cupcake, and playfully fighting over the last one. Rick was impressed by how well the boys were interacting, he had feared some kind of resentment from Morty towards the newcomer. Some kind of... jealousy, maybe. 

The new Morty was messily eating one last cupcake when he said playfully to Morty, "Man, y-you should get a girl."

Not knowing why, that thought terrified Rick. He shifted his gaze between the boys, noticing that Morty had stopped chewing and how his body tensed and his stare became stern. Firmly, he replied, "I already have someone in my mind." 

Rick could be wrong, but he thought he saw Morty catch a glimpse of him.

Stoltz Morty was no longer laughing as he pressed on, "W-Well, does she know you have the hots for her?"

Morty closed his eyes. "I can only hope so."

The whole conversation was making Rick agitated. Were they talking about someone he knew? Did Morty had interest in someone else? All this time... what had it mean? The kiss...

Morty then stood from the table and stared directly at Rick. He appeared so imposing with his half-lidded eyes. "By the way, we are talking about you, Rick. Don't get any funny ideas."

The old man gasped as he stared after Morty's exit. 

Stoltz Morty was grinning from ear to ear.

 

As he exited the kitchen Evil Morty wondered about how he had learnt to anticipate Rick's self-depreciating mind, that loving and caring mind.  

He smirked.

Surely, he had made an impression on Rick. To openly state his love intentions in front of another person would lift a little of Rick's self-esteem.

Morty went over to his room and got his cellphone out of the special cabinet he had made long time ago. 

To his surprise there was an unread message.

Upon opening a large picture of a neon pink flower was displayed in a metal black background. Five words engraved in gold blared in his eyes.

_**Call me when you know.** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo!  
> Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. I relish in the love between Doofus Rick and E!Morty, I can't stop thinking of what a good pairing they are. Most importantly, what the future departs for them.


	10. The evil within Morty's eyes didn't shine as bright as he thought.

On a lazy afternoon, Rick and the boys where having a nice picnic by the park, enjoying the carefree calls of little ducklings swimming nearby.

Morty was silently approaching the edge of the lagoon, a bag of bread ready under his arm.

This was his moment. 

He threw a bunch of bread crumbs at the ducks, they intended to swim away until one of them recognized the floating crumb as food.

Soon, every duckling around had ventured near Morty and were frolicking around his feet, calling for more food.

Rick, who had been carefully being observing the scene, took out his old camera and lowered the flash. He was ready to take the best photo of Morty. He pressed the button and there it was, the machine had captured the essence of Morty. 

While Rick showed the instant photo to Stoltz Morty, he noted how nervous the boy looked.

With a hand on Stoltz Morty shoulder, Rick asked, "A-Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Uhm... why do you ask?"

"You-u look kind of odd."

"O-Oh th-that? Yeah, well... Rick." Stoltz Morty sighed and blabbered on. "Jessica is p-pregnant with my c-child. I thought I was okay with it, b-but it's all so sudden. I have n-nothing to offer. Not a home. Not a better life. J-Jessica, my poor Jessica, I think she is scared. Even I am scared, Rick."

Stoltz Morty raised his eyes and the look he saw was not what he had expected. Rick was grinning widely.

Suddenly, Rick hugged Stoltz Morty and said, "Congratulations! You are g-going to be a father!"

Stoltz Morty could only cry.

 

At the same time, Morty was slowly backing away from the ducklings for he could tell how little bread he had left on the bag.

But the little creatures were insistent and persued him even as he retreated away from the lagoon.

That's when a portal opened in front of him, letting a whole camera crew of Mortys approach, surrounding a tall lanky Rick with half his face burnt. 

"H-Hey, M-Morty! Come over here and answer some questions for the news."

Morty was instantly alarmed by their sudden appearance, who where they and what where they doing on his dimension? He took a glance at Rick and Stoltz Morty, both had stood and were looking at him worriedly.

"What do you want?"

"Well shit, we are doing a report on how-how Ricks and Mortys a-across the multiverse are taking the news of- the news about the d-destruction of the galactic federation as well a-as the Citadel."

"The w-what?!" Stoltz Morty was standing right behind Morty, all ducklings gone.

"Excuse me, b-but did I hear right? The citadel is gone?" Doofus Rick stood beside Evil Morty, whom was still assessing what was happening.

"Oohh, Doofus Rick. What an unpleasant surprise. I-Is that feces on your teeth?"

Rick automatically covered his mouth as he replied, "I-I-It must be brownie!"

"Yeah sure, don't care. Enough team, w-we are leaving. There is no documental material here."

They left Rick and the boys standing alone at the park, their lazy picnic forgotten.

 

Only Rick and Morty went back home that night, Stoltz Morty had decided to spend the night with his love, Jessica.

Back home, Morty was circling in his room, dwelling on this new information and its consequences. 

He grabbed his phone and reviewed his last message. Those five words glaring back at him. Should he contact her? This was a huge gamechanger for both of them. 

He was lost, but in other sense, his two greatest enemies had vanished. It was time to plan.

 

One phone call later, and Morty started at the green vortex opening inside his room. There, a figure slowly emerged into the darkness of his room, face barely visible. 

With the flick of her hair, said figure spoke. "Well, h-hello Morty. Why is this place so dark?"

"Hello, Morticia."

She found the switch and turned on the light. Morticia was about to speak when she caught sight of various stuffed animals. Grabbing a golden plushie hamster she asked, "This is yours?"

Morty kept silent.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Then whose?"

"Doesn't matter. Nice to see you." Morty extended his hand. Morticia shook it.

"Same. Welcome back to business."

The next hour Morty lectured the newcomer on the dynamics of the house, and she let him in the recent news happening back on the Citadel.

Time flew as they caught up, until Rick called Morty to dinner.

 

Rick was setting up the table in his kitchen when Morty arrived, to his surprise not alone.

"W-Well, hello there!"

"Rick, this is Morticia, she is an old friend of mine. She will be dinning with us, if it isn't too much of an inconvenience?"

"Of course not! Come Morticia, you can- you can sit next to Morty."

After a while Rick began asking Morticia about her life, if she attended school, where was her Rick, and so on.

"I don't attend school, since I dedicate my full time to work. Ahm, sorry, I don't have a Rick, lost him long ago. But thanks for asking."

"M-M-Morticia. Wow. S-Sorry to hear that. Uhm...H-How long have you been friends with Morty?"

"Oh jeez, I-I don't even know. For some years now, I guess."

While the two of them talked, Morty kept silently observing them. He knew that Morticia enjoyed the spotlight given to her, as much as he enjoyed being reserved. But he feared she would slip to much information. Make him look evil in front of his Rick.

So, he intervened by hinting at the hour and how Morticia had places to go, and he would escort her out.

Once outside he looked directly at her and waited.

Surely, it came.

"W-Wow! Morty! Never once I thought I would live to see you again with a Rick. Even more, such a kind and loving one. Gosh, I wish I was his granddaughter."

Unbeknown to him, Morty was smiling.

"And did you notice how he treated me? Not like any Morty, I-I mean, I felt special. And I haven't even got to known the guy."

But she became serious as she asked. "Will he be an inconvenience in the business?"

"No, he won't be."

"We need to discuss what will become of us now that the Citadel has befallen."

"And we will, Morticia, in time..."

"You still want to enjoy the life you have now, isn't it?"

Morty looked perplexed. He didn't know what to say. As for his partner in crime, she just sighed and walked away, opening a portal to her unknown whereabouts.

That's when Morty asked himself what had become of Morticia's actual life.

 

The day was cold and thick clouds covered up most of the sky, only letting through very faint rays of sunlight. Rick could tell it would be very cold day, so this time instead of his usual attire he covered up his torso in a tan sweater. As he did so, he thought about how much he would enjoy a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows on top. Maybe he could prepare some for him and the boys. No, wait. Today would only be Morty and himself.  

With his arms crossed over his chest trying to preserve his faint body heat, he made his way out of the room. As a building tradition, he stopped by the living room to see if Morty was still asleep. Indeed, he was. With a smile, he continued over to the kitchen and prepared two cups of hot chocolate.

He was halfway through the process when he heard rustle in the living room, he supposed it was Morty awakening. Sure enough, he heard steps approaching him from behind. Rick didn’t know why, but he felt nervous around Morty this morning, so he continued placing marshmallows in the steaming cups without looking back.

Done. Now he only had to turn around and offer a cup to Morty, he could do that, right?

With tremulous hands he picked up both cups and prepared to turn, meanwhile he berated himself for being so anxious.

Once he turned he was astonished to see that Morty not in his usual typical yellow cotton shirt, but wearing an orange sweater with a white shirt underneath. The boy was casually leaning over the doorframe, observing Rick with curious eyes. When he spoke, he startled Rick.

“Good morning, Rick. You look nice in that sweater.”

“A-Ah, w-well, g-good morning, M-Morty. Uhm, thanks, I-I knit it myself.” Rick offered a cup of hot chocolate as he lowered his gaze hiding his blush.

Morty accepted the steaming cup and gently blew over it before taking a sip. “You are very good at it. I don’t know much about knitting, but even I can tell it’s a painstakingly precious work you’ve done.”

Rick picked at one of the marshmallows and ate slowly. Daringly, he raised his eyes to Morty’s sweater and noticed how worn it looked. He had an idea, but he feared it to be too stupid.

“M-Maybe I can knit you one for yourself. We could go choose the wools and I- and I, I-I don’t know, it sounds stupid doesn’t it?”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes. I would be very glad if you decided to gift me a sweater, mine has sustained enough damage along the years.”

 “I-I can tell.” Rick said embarrassed.

With another sip, Morty raised an eyebrow and smiled as he drunk the hot cocoa. Then, he said in a low voice, “Rick, may I ask you a question?”

Rick finished drinking his cup, and smiled as he replied that of course Morty could ask any question he desired.

“Do you imagine a life together?”

“M-Morty...I-I... maybe.”

Morty let his cup in the sink and turned to look directly at Rick, a fear hiding in his eyes.

“Because I do,” Morty got near Rick and grabbed one of his hands and brought it to his lips. “but there might come a day when I’ll need to let you go.”

“M-Morty… Are you leaving again?”

“In time I will.”

Rick was speechless as he searched Morty’s eyes in hope of a hint of humor, but no, he only saw the demons that tormented the teenager. The fear.

“You don’t want to leave me.” It wasn’t a question. “If you leave, will you return by the time I finish your sweater?”

Morty was dazzled by the question and seriousness behind it. He could not contain his emotions as he stared in awe at the sweet angel that had stolen what was left of his heart. Guided by pure emotion, Morty pulled Rick closer to him and kissed him fully on the mouth.

Surprised, Rick gasped at the sudden action, but soon enough he recovered his senses and began to kiss Morty back with much intensity, wanting to pour his heart in that kiss.

Morty was ecstatic once he felt Rick clumsily trying to imitate his own movements, he could barely believe such a kindred Rick existed, moreover, that he had fallen for one and was requited.  It was woven in his soul to hate most Ricks, but not this one, not Rick.

When they separated to breath, Morty enjoyed the flustered look of Rick, how crimson his pale face was tinted. With a smile he saw a Rick tried to dive in for another kiss, but he couldn’t let him. He really needed to get his point through.

 

Morty wished Rick wouldn’t get so close to his heart, but in the end all effort to repel him was futile, all warnings dismissed. In the end, he was just a person to Rick, not good or evil, not even neutral, just a person.

Rick’s eyes shone so bright with unyielding love that Morty had no choice but to surrender to their light. And so, he began.

“Rick, I won’t be leaving immediately and I can’t promise I’ll be back before the sweater is done, but I can try.”

The older man looked confused at first, trying to process all the new information. Most importantly, to retain that Morty said he would return.

That’s when they heard the front door opening, letting in a trembling Stoltz Morty, only dressed in his cotton yellow t-shirt and jeans.

They’ll have to suspend their chat for other time.


	11. Finally, Rick is aware of his inner beauty, thanks to Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty is a true gentleman in this chapter, what more can I say?

"Hello! Ahmm... am I interrupting something?" Stoltz Morty darted looks between Rick and Morty.

"Oh, Stoltz Morty! W-Welcome back. Care for a hot chocolate?" Rick looked worriedly at the shivering teen.

"No thanks, I just came back for my things. I-I-I'm moving out."

"Wh-What?!" Rick went over to Stoltz Morty and grabbed him by the shoulders, a panicked look in his eyes.

"I'm m-moving in with Jessica today. Her f-father agreed to me moving in with them after we - after we, oh jeez, we told him yesterday that she was pregnant."

Rick still looked alarmed as he squeezed the boy's shoulders. "Stoltz Morty! That's too sudden, are you sure you want to do this?"

Taking in a deep breath, Stoltz Morty answered he had made up his mind and he was certain it was the best decision.

Rick could only hug the boy as he felt him tremble in between his arms.

 

Both Rick and Morty helped with the packing, even if Rick constantly had to stop to hug Stoltz Morty as he cried. The boy was scared alright, but they were absolutely sure this was the right thing to do.

Stoltz Morty was being hugged by Rick when he whispered, “I-I-I’ll be sending curricula to every coffee shop I know, for I’m decent at preparing coffee and very good with my social skills. I hope the recognize that in me.”

It was Evil Morty the one who replied, “If you have trouble finding a place, please do call me, I might know of some places.”

Stoltz Morty smiled. “You might? I would be so grateful-”

“Don’t even mention it.” Morty approached the pair and rested a hand over the crying Morty’s shoulder.

 

It was well into evening when they finished packing. Stoltz Morty had recovered some of his emotional strength and was smiling as he hugged the other two in farewell.

Rick was crying and wiping his tears away with his sleeve, on the other side, Morty was stoic as he squeezed Stoltz Morty’s hand.

“I’ll miss you guys…” Stoltz Morty grabbed his things and was slowly walking away.

“Y-You sure you don’t want a ride?”

“Ah, well, you’re in no state to be driving, Rick.”

Evil Morty suddenly volunteered to be the driver.

Rick was so happy about it that he hugged Morty and rushed to get the keys. They both were going to miss their friend.

Once they arrived at Jessica’s home, they gave each other their last farewells of the night, and Rick watched as Stoltz Morty made his way up to the house. Upon ringing the bell, a thick muscled redheaded man opened the door and let him in, not sparing a glance in the direction of their ship.

As soon as the door closed, Rick broke into tears.

 

 

For the next few days, Rick and Morty arranged the house for only two people, which meant that Rick could go back to his own room and Morty didn’t need to continue sleeping on the couch.  

It took some time before Rick could adjust to their new life, for he dearly missed their friend, but as most things in life, time conquers all. Also, they kept in touch by phone, Rick made sure to call him every day to know how he was being treated and how was Jessica doing.

He was thinking of calling Stoltz Morty when he heard the knocking at his bedroom door.

“Rick, may I come in?” Sounded Morty from behind the door.

 

Rick stood from where he sat at the bed and went to open the door. “Of course y-you can come in, M-Morty!”

Rick got back to the bed and sat, then motioned for Morty to do the same. They were surrounded by sweet looking plushies, and Morty decided to pick up in his arms a cute golden hamster plushie. As he pet it delicately, he measured his words.

"Rick, I have spoken to Morticia. I will need to leave soon, but do not worry, we'll keep in touch. You have my number. Also, I modified your television so it can access the Citadel News Channel, Morticia will explain why in due time. Also, do you want her to stay with you?"

"Morticia living with me, why?"

"Well, she has been living in a hotel for some time and she misses having someone to talk to. That way, both of you can keep each other company while I’m gone."

"I-I guess I would like- I would appreciate that."

They stayed in silence for a while, both avoiding each other’s eyes. Then, Rick decided he wanted Morty to know how much he would miss him. So, he slowly leaned closer to the boy, cautiously getting closer to his face, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Morty massaged where Rick’s kiss had touched him, tender smile on his face. He was mesmerized by Rick’s action, so when he turned to look at him he was even more pleased by what he saw. Rick had his eyes closed, lips pursed in hopes of a kiss, crimson blush adorning his face. Morty could do nothing but surrender.

So, he kissed Rick softly, pleasuring in every sensation, electricity flowing throw his veins.  
But Rick wanted more, he needed to express how much he cared for Morty. So, he deepened the kiss, using all his intentions in that moment to surpass the nervousness his heart felt.

As for Morty, he was ecstatic! He could barely believe how lucky he was to have ended in the company of this Rick, the sweetest Rick of them all. He could only give back with the same passion.

They kissed for a while, enjoying the taste of each other, until they separated to control their breaths as they mingled together. Rick was amazed by his own courage when he pushed Morty onto his back, and held onto his wrists, restraining himself weakly.

Morty, who felt over the clouds, was surprised by this side of Rick, a side he had only dreamt of ever seeing.  
He let his body relax, and with a tender smile he threw a kiss in Rick’s direction.

Rick leaned closer to Morty and let their lips touch once again, the passion flowing between them, in a soul-bonding moment. At that point, Morty inadvertent bucked his hips, making Rick gasp in surprise.

Rick retreated from the kiss looking nervous, his body shaking in anxiety.

That’s why Morty decided to speak his mind. “Rick, we can continue some other time, if you wish, there is no need to pressure yourself.”

“It’s just - just- just that... I’ve never done this before.”

“Well, fortunately I wish to take my time getting to know your body.”

“But Morty-!”

“It’s okay, no need to hurry. Come relax by my side.”

Rick let himself curl next to Morty, arm stretched over him in a tight embrace. Morty caressed his back softly, smiling at the beautiful creature that laid next to him.

They stayed in that position for a while, until Morty decided to answer the texts in his phone. He had two messages from Morticia, two videos. The first one was about the Morty populations and the vandalism and chaos that reign over them. The next one was about worker Ricks in jobs that seemed randomly chosen.

He understood what Morticia was trying to tell him, soon would be the time for action.

As Morty left his phone on the night table, he gazed at Rick once again. He felt a special kind of happiness as he observed his chest rise and fall, slowly, peacefully, the kind of happiness one experiences when catching the bloom of a flower, such an intimate and unique moment.

 

He imagined telling Rick about his plans. Ha! Only in his wildest dreams. Still, he hoped that come the day Rick would still want him by his side.

As soon as Rick woke up, he was presented by a small white card reclining next to him.

 

He smiled groggily as he stretched, then grabbed the note and read it out loud.

“I h-hope you slept well, I need to work on s-something for now, but l-let’s meet in the living room when you wake. Feel free to change clothes. I-I have a surprise for you. – M-Morty”

 

Rick smiled and blushed as he reread the card. He could barely contain his laughter, Morty was such a gentleman!

He stretched once again before stepping out of bed, deciding to change his clothes to something fresher before going to the living room.

 

Once ready, he looked at the mirror on his way down the hall and stared at his own reflection. He was unattractive, he knew. Even if he tried he would never be pleasant looking enough. But he smiled at his own reflection nonetheless, because he also knew that didn’t matter, for he was loved, and there laid the difference. Now, he could begin loving himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there, darlings!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I confess, it had me squealing as I wrote it. I just love what a gentleman E!Morty is.  
> And I also wish for all of you to be aware of your own true beauty. As much as Rick is in this chapter.  
> Do comment if you feel beautiful today, darling. For I know you are. ;)


End file.
